Unexpected
by AmaViarra
Summary: An event had come and gone, leaving Kagome with only the memories that haunt her dreams, or so she thought.There is more to come from the event that will change Kagome's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Inuyasha _

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in exhaustion as she continued to walk at a steady pace behind her companions, her companions were all as exhausted as she was, yet they kept moving for all of them wanted to reach their village after a long time away. The goal of the group was to reach the village before night fall-for when the sun set, the danger rose. The female cringed at the thought she, more than anyone, knew of the dangers that came when the sun set.<p>

Shivering as the memories she worked so hard to suppress edged at her mind, wanting to once again emerge and replay the events that still haunted her every night when she slept. The event that was a living nightmare to her, that made her want to separate herself from the place she had always been fond of since entering the era she was currently residing in. _Inuyasha's forest _had once been a paradise for her, yet now it was the complete opposite.

She cringed as Inuyasha's forest came into view, shivering she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in attempt to calm her nerves before any of her companions noticed her change in emotion. Before she could stop it the memories of that night that still haunted her surfaced.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, sighing in relief as her tense muscles began to ease she lowered her arms and continued walking down the path that would lead her to the well that would take her home, to her own time. Kagome stilled as she heard a rustling in the nearby bushes, her brow furrowed as she glanced in the direction the noise was coming from, logic told her to ignore the sound and continue on her way. It was nighttime and she had been warned multiple times by her companions to never wander alone. <em>

_Yet even with the warning in mind her curiosity to edging her to find out what was making the sound. Her curiosity was one of her strongest weak points, it often overtook the logical part of her, it seemed as though this time was no different. Curiosity would once again outweigh logic. Kagome knew that there was high possibility that the creature making the noise was a demon looking for a quick meal._

_However there was also a possibility that it could be a wounded animal or human seeking for help. Those possibility outweighed the possibility of a hungry demon and solidified her decision to investigate. If by chance it was a demon looking for a meal, she was close enough to the well to make a dash for it and be safely in her time before the creature could catch up with her. _

_Squaring her shoulders Kagome stepped off the trail and began to make her way to where the sound had come from. Pushing aside the bushes she ventured further into the forest. She didn't have to walk for long before she came across the being she suspected had made the noise she had heard earlier. _

_She looked at the being with an expression of shock, which quickly turned into concern as she noticed the male before her or more so his condition. His usual clothing was shredded and he himself looks disheveled, which on its own was enough to rise concern. What bothered her the most however, was that not only had he yet to acknowledge her presence but he also seemed to be having difficult time breathing._

_She stepped closer, her hand rose as though she was going to touch him. "Sesshoumaru are you okay?" she questioned._

_She stiffened in surprise as his head jerked in her direction. Kagome felt her throat thicken and she found it hard to breath as she looked into his darkened golden gaze. Something seemed different about him, but aside from the torn clothing and appearance, she couldn't put her finger on it. She shivered as he smirked and responded._

_"I'm just fine miko" he purred, before rising and stepping towards her._

_Kagome's brow furrowed as an unfamiliar scent surrounded her. The scent itself was thick, it was sweet with a tint of bitter and it was beginning to affect her in a way she didn't like. It made her body feel heavy and her vision hazy. She was beginning to find it hard to think correctly. Shaking her head to clear her fogged mind, she focused her attention back onto Sesshoumaru and her eyes widened at the sight._

_Sesshoumaru had always been an attractive being, even if his actions were less than appealing. Now however he was the most attractive being she had ever seen. His golden eyes seemed to shine more than they ever had before and even with his ripped clothing, his body and air around him seemed to pull her in. His 'radiance' so to say, was blinding. She took a step back as he took another step forward, she frowned "W-What's going on?" she questioned, her own voice seemed like a whisper to even her ears._

_Sesshoumaru's smirk widened into a smile, his fangs peaking out from his lips as he continued to walk forward. "Don't fear miko. This Sesshoumaru won't hurt you" he replied smoothly. "Give into the pleasure your body is seeking"_

_Kagome heard his response but it was hard to really grasp what he was saying. Pleasure? She didn't think she wanted pleasure, but at the moment she really had no clue what she wanted. Her mind was so clouded that she couldn't focus on one thing. She stiffened as she felt something wrap around her waist, with wide eyes she noticed that in only a few moments Sesshoumaru had closed the space between them. What was going on? Kagome questioned mentally, This wasn't like Sesshoumaru at all._

_They hardly ever saw one another, but when they did it was not as though they met and had a chat like good old friends. It was more like he would barely acknowledge her and would instead focus his attention on his younger brother, Inuyasha, and try to get the wanted sword from his younger brother. Why is he doing this now? Any other questions she had going around in her mind were lost when she felt his hand go under her shirt and touch her skin. She shivered and felt as though where he touched was being lite on fire. It didn't feel painful inf act it felt the opposite of painful, it felt good._

_A light chuckle came from Sesshoumaru as he pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry Miko, this will feel very good."_

_Whatever hesitance Kagome had left after those words were spoken, she stopped trying to think it over and just decided to feel what was being offered. Because so far, whatever Sesshoumaru was doing felt good._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome awoke with a jolt and looked around the area with a haze. Her head was pounding and her body felt sluggish. What happened? She questioned mentally. Feeling a light breeze she shivered, it was then that she noticed her lack of clothing. "W-What?" she whispered. Her eyes widened as she remembered what exactly had happened, though she didn't remember much of it, it didn't take much to put two and two together. Her lack of clothing was the biggest hint as to what happened.<em>

_Glancing around the area again, she frowned as she noticed the lack of another person. 'Well I didn't really expect him to be here.' She thought as she shook her head. 'I need to get to my time now, before they find me.' She thought as her friends came to mind. It was nearing morning and she was suppose to return home last night. She had to leave before Inuyasha, or Shippo, noticed she was still in this era. Getting up from her position on the floor, she winced as the motion made the pain in her lower body evident. 'Well that's to be expected too' she thought as she winced once more._

_Whimpering softly as she continued to get up she mentally cursed Sesshoumaru. Sure, it didn't hurt then, she did remember only feeling pleasure. However now all she was feeling was pain, worse than anything she had ever felt before. Everyone was stating how their first time was 'wonderful' but they never mentioned how painful it could be afterwords. 'Then again' she thought 'I suppose they probably did it with someone they loved not someone that well..I don't know what he did. But I'm sure the pain fades if you're still with the one you love afterwords.' Shaking her head, she straightened up and walked towards her discarded clothing._

_After dressing Kagome studied the surrounding area once more, trying to determine where she was. After a few moments of observing the area, she realized that she was still in Inuyasha's forest. Deciding on which route to take, she picked up her bag that laid nearby on the ground. Putting the strap to the bag on her shoulder, she took her decided route._

_After an hour of walking, Kagome finally found her way to the well and she couldn't be happier. Because her legs and other parts of her body were hurting more now than they had when she first began to walk. Walking towards the well, she sighed softly. Her feelings were still hazy on the matter of what had just happened, that was not how she pictured her first time being, nor was it what she thought her first time would be like. However there was nothing she could do about that now, even knowing she could not change the past she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed and embarrassed. She had no clue what the smell was that had put her in a daze, she knew it had come from Sesshoumaru, she just couldn't believe she had fallen for it, or that she had done that with Sesshoumaru. Her best friend and old crushes hated elder brother._

_She couldn't let Inuyasha or anyone else find out about it that was for sure. 'I should be fine' She thought as she tiredly grasped the rim of the well I've been taking birth control for the past year, today was no different, Sesshoumaru probably won't admit he slept with a human and there is no way I can get pregnant so it should be fine. This will all just be a distant memory.' Nodding in agreement to her thoughts, Kagome jumped into the well and sighed in relief as the familiar warmth and blue washed over her being. All she knew was that when she got back to her time she would take a nice warm bath and wash away this event until it became just a distant memory._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><em>Too bad that memory won't stay away <em>she thought her frown deepening as she continued to follow behind her companions while still attempting to calm her racing mind and emotions. She had been lucky that nothing aside from nightmares had come from the event . She still had her monthly period and Sesshoumaru had not made an appearance since the event. It was something she was grateful for, her companions knew nothing of the event, which made her feel at ease since she did not want to bother her companions with something of this matter. They all had their own nightmares haunting them, their own pain to deal with, she didn't want to bother them with her own issues.

She was pulled from her thoughts and her conflicted feelings as a sharp pain came from her stomach, she cringed. _Ugh cramps _she mentally cursed at the thought of her monthly visitor. Flinching as the pain continued for a few moments, she sighed in relief when the pain finally eased. Her cramps this time seemed to be worse than any she had experienced in the pass, strangely they had been getting worse as the day progressed.

_Maybe I can talk Inuyasha into letting me go back to my time when we reach the village to get some medicine _she thought with some hope. There was a slim chance that Inuyasha would let her go home since they were still well stocked on medical supplies and ramen. If he did however, she would be sure to sneak in a small nap and warm bath while she was in her time. Both sounded lovely at the moment.

Kagome watched in surprise as Inuyasha stilled and stiffened, a light growl escaped the hanyou as he looked off into the distance. This action caused the others in the group to pause and get ready for whatever was heading their way. Her brow furrowed as she studied Inuyasha's posture, he had yet to cease growling which meant that something, or someone, that got under his skin was coming this way. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she questioned.

Inuyasha glanced towards her before redirecting his attention back to the spot he had previously been looking at. "It's that _bastard"_ he growled.

Kagome rose a brow, that didn't really answer her question as Inuyasha seemed to call anything and anyone he disliked a 'bastard'. Her guess was that it was either Kouga or Sesshoumaru. A frown came to her lips at that thought, she hoped it was not Sesshoumaru for she did not know if she was ready to see him yet or not. She had no clue why, she wasn't mad or disgusted at the thought of Sesshoumaru-but it hurt that she may see his regret or disgust if he came to see her.

A few moments passed leaving the group in a stand still, the environment was tense around them making everyone more on edge than they normally would be. After what seemed like hours the bushes in the direction Inuyasha had been staring at rustled and a figure emerged. As the figure came forward Kagome's eyes widened and her body tensed, her heart began to beat rapidly, she could barely hear Inuyasha speak to their guest as the beating of her heart got louder.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to start re-posting this story. I am currently editing and re-writing each chapter, and will update as soon as the chapter is edited. Hope you all enjoy :) Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from _Inuyasha _

* * *

><p>Kagome felt as though she was in a daze as she watched the scene before her, the sounds around her were being muffled by the rapid beating of her heart. Her gaze rested solely on the newcomer on the field, she watched as the regal male that had haunted her dreams for the past ten months gazed around the field, his eyes resting on each and every person there until his gaze finally rested on her person. Kagome flinched unconsciously and her eyed turned downward, not wanting to meet his gaze.<p>

Even without looking at him Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze upon her, the weight of his gaze made her shift nervously, soon she felt Sesshoumaru gaze leave her person and she released the baited breath she hadn't known that she had been holding. Kagome flinched once more as she heard Sesshoumaru respond to Inuyasha's "greeting".

"Why else would this Sesshoumaru be here?" He questioned, Kagome glanced towards him just in time to see a light frown come to the males lips as he glanced around at her companions before resting his gaze on Inuyasha " This Sesshoumaru obviously did not come to see you nor your _humans_"

Kagome felt her stomach drop at his words, the disgust was evident in his voice and she shouldn't have expected anything else from the male. He had made his dislike for the human race known plenty of times before. Still, part of her was hurt. She never fooled herself into thinking that their night together had resulted from a deep desire he held for her. No matter how many times the event replayed in her mind she never once thought that.

After the event had happened she had tried to find reasons as to why Sesshoumaru had done it, why he has choose her out of all people to commit such an act with. It didn't take one hard to think that the demon could get any female he wanted, which left her to wonder why her? She could only think of one thing and that was-he didn't know what he was doing, he was controlled by instinct which left logic in the dust. He had been controlled by his instinct to reproduce that many had, and even the most controlled being snapped after a certain amount of time, which is what she assumed happened to Sesshoumaru. He had lost to his instinct-that was all.

Even with this in mind a small part of her did hoped that the demon would at least see her in a higher light then he previously had, she knew that the event had changed her perspective of him, part of her hoped he would change his perspective of her. Going by his current wording and body language she knew that it was not so. That he saw her as nothing-just dirt beneath his feet and it _hurt. _ A growl from Inuyasha brought Kagome's attention back to the situation at hand.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he leveled a glare at his elder sibling.

The response from Sesshoumaru was expected, his brow rose and he replied with a simple "hn".

His response and attitude got it's usual result from Inuyasha. The younger sibling clenched his jaw and pointed a finder at the elder "Listen here ya prick! I've told ya a thousand times I'm not given ya my sword so just leave!" He ground out.

The response was one everyone on the field expected, even Sesshoumaru, it seemed as though his younger siblings response pleased him as a small smirk came to his lips "Half breed-this Sesshoumaru does not believe he ever asked for you to "give" him anything. The sword is rightfully this Sesshoumaru's"

Kagome was drawn away from the siblings fight as her female friend, Sango, groaned from beside her. "It's always the same with these two" the elder female muttered, feeling a tug on her arm Kagome glanced at Sango curiously. "Come on Kagome, let's go rest- it's going to be awhile before this is settled and we can continue moving" the elder girl stated, a tired smile upon her lips.

Kagome nodded, the suggestion sounded good to her, following her companion to an area further from the two siblings she stilled when she was once again pained by cramps. Pressing her hand to the area, she clenched her jaw as she waited for the pain to subside. When it finally did she exhaled in relief and continued to the spot where her friends were now waiting for her.

Once she reached the spot, she took a seat next to Sango and smiled nervously when she noticed the female was looking her over. She was sure that her friend had noticed her discomfort but had yet to say anything, something she was grateful for. Sighing softly Kagome turned her attention away from Sango and towards the two brothers and their confrontation.

Though the two had not seen each other in a long period of time, their actions with one another had not changed. Inuyasha was cussing like a sailor and Sesshoumaru gave small taunt that seemed to dig deeply underneath Inuyasha's skin, making the hanyou even more angry, which lead to more cussing. While predictable their fights were always interesting to her. It was almost like watching a performance, a theatrical act.

_Though a rather vulgar one _she thought as she looked over each brother carefully, her gaze studying Sesshoumaru now more than ever. She had no clue why Sesshoumaru taunted his younger brother so, everyone-including Inuyasha-knew that if he really wanted too, he could end Inuyasha's life and take the sword for himself in a matter of seconds. So why did he continue to taunt his brother and not just end it. _Perhaps he is bored? _She pondered as she continued to study the silver haired siblings. She supposed that even regal creatures such as Sesshoumaru could get bored and seek entertainment. _Maybe that is what he was doing that night?_ She wondered, instantly regretting the thought as soon as it entered her mind.

Kagome stiffened and gasped as she was once more pained by a cramp, the pain effectively pulled her from her observations of the brothers, mentally groaning as the pain continued Kagome closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw, hoping that the pain would once again subside. The increase in pain, with each cramp, was really beginning to worry her. She had never experienced this sort of pain before.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Opening her eyes she turned in the direction of where the question had come from, she smiled weakly as she met the concerned gazes of her two friends. She nodded softly. "Nn, I'm fine-It's just you know, that time of the month" she answered as she tried to push back the pain and sound as nonchalant as she possibly could.

At her response a light blush spread upon Miroku's cheeks and he quickly directed his attention elsewhere, his action made Kagome feel slight amusement along with the pain. Though often a pervert, Miroku was like any other male she knew when it came to women and their 'time of the month'. Catching Sango's concerned gaze, Kagome felt relieved when the pain subsided and she could give her friend a true smile, hopefully it would ease her friends concern for her. After a few moments of looking her over, Sango finally sighed and mumbled an "okay if you say so" before turning her attention back to the battle going on.

Once Sango's gaze was on something else, Kagome let her smile drop, a frown replacing it. Shifting in her spot, Kagome tried to get some comfort. Even though the pain was temporarily subsided, some discomfort still remained. She was sure another cramp would come soon and when it did she wanted to be as comfortable as possible. _What I wouldn't do for a warm bath and pain medicine _she thought as she continued to try and find a comfortable position.

After a few moments Kagome began to give up on ever finding a comfortable position. She had no clue why her body felt so foreign to her right now, she knew though that sitting wasn't helping any. Glancing towards the two brothers fighting she noted that by their stances alone this battle would not be ending anytime soon. Huffing softly she glanced towards Sango "I'm going to go for a quick walk, I'll be back soon" she stated softly, seeing her friends nod in response Kagome pushed herself off the ground so she could stand up.

Standing was apparently not on the agenda, at least her body didn't seem to think so, for as soon as she stood she found herself on her knees-gasping for breath and a strong pain shot through her body. If she thought the pain she had been feeling earlier in the day was bad, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. It felt as though her body was being torn up inside. She couldn't retain the pained cry that escaped her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed a shaky hand onto her side in hopes to make the pain subside.

Her mind was in a frenzy. She hadn't a clue as to what was going on, the pain she was feeling made her think that she possibly had a serious medical issue. She could not help but wonder what it could be, would it be something deadly, why did it come so suddenly, why were there no symptoms earlier?

She felt the hands of her friends on her person, she heard their words asking her what was wrong and if she was okay. However she couldn't answer, not even if she wanted too, the pain seemed to cut off her ability to speak. After what seemed like hours the pain finally subsided, leaving Kagome to feel even more uncomfortable then she had been before this latest attack. Her vision was blurry, making it hard to make out the scenery before her.

Blinking, her eyes widened when her vision cleared and she noticed that Inuyasha was standing in front of her, his face full of concern.

"What's wrong with ya Kagome?"

Though his words were rough like usual, there was a softness to them that she hadn't heard in awhile.

Kagome shook her head slightly "I-I don't know. It just started hurting really bad" she answered, her voice shaky.

Inuyasha frowned as he crouched down to her level, his gaze meeting her own he questioned "What began to hurt?" It was rare for Inuyasha to show such concern, especially when others were around. However she didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't know if she would feel more pain and she didn't have a clue what was causing the pain. It was frightening.

"My stomach, my body. Everything !" she exclaimed, not bothering to hide her fear.

She stiffened as she felt a hand rub her back gently. Looking beside her she noticed the hand belonged to Sango and the elder girl was looking at her with concern. She watched as Sango directed her attention to Inuyasha. "We need to get her back to the village Inuyasha. Something isn't right, maybe Keade could figure it out or you could take her to her time and they can figure it out there" she stated her tone and expression serious. Miroku voiced his agreement to the suggestion from beside her.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and nodded. "Okay" he replied as he straightened into a standing position. Reaching down to pick Kagome up, he cursed again as he noticed the shape his arms were in. His fucking brother hadn't held back in the fight _There's no way I'll be able to carry her correctly with my arms like this. _He thought with a frown. He knew Miroku could carry her, but he wouldn't be able to get her there fast enough.

Glancing around he noticed his brother still stood in the field looking at them all with his usual stoic expression. His eyes narrowed at his brother and he growled lowly. "Asshole! Don't just stand there come and help us! I'll give the fucking sword just help us get Kagome to the village. You're the only one other than me that can carry her there fast enough." Though he hated to admit it, he knew it was true. For Kagome's sake, his best friend and the first person to show him care, he would admit his brother was better than him and even give his sword away if it meant getting Kagome to the village safely and quickly.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow before snorting softly and putting his sword back into its sheath. "Such an act would be a waste of this Sesshoumaru's time" he replied simply, before walking back to the way he had first come from.

Inuyasha growled louder as he looked after his brothers retreating form. "Fuck you bastard!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha! Forgot about your brother we need to help Kagome!" Sango scolded as she noticed her friend had begun to feel pain again.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome and noticed that she was once again in pain. He would have to carry her, and he would do it too, it would just take a little more time than it normally would. _I have to take her back to her time too _He thought as he glanced back down at his friend _They have more medical supplies and knowledge there than what we have here. _Huffing softly, he rearranged Kagome in his hold, careful to not cause her more pain and being mindful of his own wounds.

Once he had her situated he turned towards his worried companions and sighed softly. "I'm going to take her back to her time. I'll meet you guys back at the village later" he stated before looking down at Kagome who still seemed to be in pain. Tightening his hold on her, he began to take off in the direction of the well that would take them back to her time. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll be in your time soon" he whispered though he doubted his friend even heard him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha landed on the dirt floor of the well with a grunt, hearing a whimper from the female in his hold he looked down at her and his frowned deepened. Her pain had stopped on the way to the well, yet she still seemed to be sensitive to movement. "It will only be a few more moments Kagome" he whispered.<p>

Kagome nodded softly and offered Inuyasha a shaky smile. "Thank you Inuyasha" she stated softly.

Inuyasha scoffed and smirked in a cocky fashion. "Don't worry about it Kagome, just shut up and rest until we get inside and see your mom" he stated, trying to hide his worry for his friend as he spoke to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes in response and Inuyasha shook his head. "Hang on" he stated before tightening his hold on her and jumped out of the well. Once he was on the ground outside the well, he walked towards the doors to the shed and pushed them open with his foot. Glancing around the shrine grounds he sighed in relief as he noted that no one was on them. _This will make things easier _he thought as he headed towards Kagome's home.

Once at the back door of the home, he frowned as he looked at it. He wouldn't be able to open this door with his foot. Huffing he kicked the door 'softly' ignoring Kagome's glare as he did so. Hearing movement coming towards the door he stepped back as the door was swung open.

He looked at the mother of his friend seriously as she opened the door and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" the mother asked as she looked at her daughter in his hold.

"I think somethings wrong with Kagome" he stated, before he began to tell the elder female all that happened.

After he finished explaining the events to her. The elder woman frowned and sighed. "It's okay Inuyasha, Kagome is probably just experiencing a cold mixed with her womanly problems" she stated with a soft smile. "Bring her inside and I will get her some medicine to help with the pain"

Nodding Inuyasha carried Kagome inside and upstairs to her room and laid her down onto her bed as Mrs. Higurashi had instructed him to do. After a few moments of waiting, Mrs. Higurashi came into the room with a glass of water and some pills in her hand. Inuyasha watched with worry as the elder woman handed off both items to her daughter.

Kagome took them quickly, very glad to be home. Her mother's presence offered her some comfort and made her feel as though she was no longer going to die from the pain that had been coming and going. Putting the glass down on the table beside her, she smiled at her mother. "Thank you mama." she stated.

The elder woman smiled and nodded. "It's no problem dear, why don't you take a small nap now. Maybe that will help with the pain" she suggested.

Kagome nodded and sighed softly. The pain medicine was beginning to work as the uncomfortable feeling was beginning to ease a bit. A nap was beginning to sound very appealing. "I think I will." Looking towards the still worried Inuyasha she smiled softly at him. "Thank you for taking me here Inuyasha I'm sure I'll be fine after a nap"

Inuyasha frowned but nodded. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled lightly at his behavior before tugging softly on his clothing. "Come Inuyasha, I'll make you some ramen while Kagome rests"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha perked at the mention of ramen and nod eagerly before followed her mother from the room. When the door closed behind them, she sighed softly and relaxed into her bed. Her body began to relax and soon she found herself drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with a jolt and gasped as she felt the same from pain from earlier back and this time it seemed to be even more painful than before. <em>Why isn't it gone! <em>She thought with panic.

Groaning, she shifted uncomfortably in her bed and instantly regretted the movement as it only seemed to increase the pain. Not only was there pain, but it felt as though there was intense pressure in her stomach and lower area. She whimpered softly as it continued to grow worse with each second that passed.

"Mama!" she yelled, her pain and fear evident in voice.

Within moment The door opened to reveal her mother, the elder female was panting softly, she looked at Kagome with concern as she noticed the pain her daughter was in. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Kagome whimpered again, taking in a deep breath she looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. She was sure she was going to die, right now, right here. "It hurts! It feels like something is coming out" she groaned as she motioned towards her lower area.

Her mother frowned and approached her daughter. Opening her daughters legs so they were no longer pushed tightly together, she noticed that there did seem to be a bulge of some sort in between her daughters legs. She frowned and quickly pulled down her daughters undergarments to get a better look.

While she knew her daughter would usually be mortified for such a thing to happen. At the moment, she knew it was something she had to do. Her past medical experience would help her for whatever may be happening. As she pulled the undergarment off completely, her eyes widened at the sight the greeted that her. Kagome heard her mother do something she thought she was not possible, her mother cussed and yelled for Inuyasha to go and get her grandfather and tell him it was emergency and that he was to return home quickly.

Seeing her usual calm and composed mother panicked did not ease Kagome's fear, instead it only increased it, "Mama what's wrong?" she questioned with fear.

Her mother looked at her, the elder woman's expression softened as she responded to her daughter's question. "Kagome honey, you're having a baby"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To those who read the original version of this story I have a question; I was thinking of changing Ciel's name. Would you prefer that it stay the same, or be changed to a Japanese origin name? If so, do you have any suggestions for potential names?

Some I have thought of are;

Chiaki

Amarante

Kaiya

Thank you to those who took the time to review this story, it is appreciated. Thank you to those who read the story too. The next update should come soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha. _

* * *

><p>Kagome could barely process the words spoken by her mother before Inuyasha jumped into the room from the window, her grandfather on his back, both males were panting and frantically looking around the room. Pain rushed through her once again and Kagome threw back her head, a pained groan escaping her lips.<p>

She barely registered her mother instructing Inuyasha to leave the room and for her grandfather to grab multiple supplies. She was trying to fight through the pain, and also wrap her mind around what her mother had told her only seconds ago. If her mother was serious and she was going to be delivering a baby that did give her some relief-she wasn't dying. Yet it filled her with so much fear that she was probably more scared now then she had been before.

Questions were whirling around her mind so quickly it almost made her physically ill. If she was pregnant, how far along was she? Would the baby be safe-was it healthy? Why hadn't she known she was pregnant-if she had she could have gotten prenatal care. She could have assured that the baby would live, that it would be healthy.

She just didn't understand how she could be pregnant, she only had sex once and that was ten months ago. She had her period every month since then, plus her stomach wasn't bulging as a pregnant woman's did, it was still flat and toned. "I-I can't be having a baby" she whispered, her voice shaky.

Though her words had been whispered, it was obvious that her mother had heard her when the elder female answered "It's true Kagome. You're going to have a baby-it is already crowning. You will need to focus and listen to what I tell you" Her mother's voice was soft yet stern. Kagome knew that she had to listen to her mother and that she would be in safe hands in this unexpected and frightening event.

Before she or her brother had been born her mother had been a midwife and had delivered many children in the safety of their homes. While that calmed her nerves in some aspects her heart continued to beat rapidly against her chest as her thoughts whirled-it was hard to focus on everything that was going on around her.

Feeling something touch her leg Kagome glanced over and noticed that her mother's hand rested on her leg. Her mother had a soft expression, a small smile coming to her lips "It's going to be okay Kagome, you will get through this and the baby will be fine. It will be fine". Kagome didn't know if her mother was trying to reassure her or herself that the baby would be fine so she nodded hoping that everything would be okay.

The tension and pain came forward once again and Kagome clenched her jaw and looked at her mother for some form of reassurance. Her mother smiled weakly "I know it's hard honey but just hang in there. This baby will be here soon" she stated, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Kagome barely registered the door to her room re-open and her grandfather return to the room with multiple supplies in his hold. Her mother glanced towards the elder man "Are you ready?" she questioned. The elder male's expression became serious and he nodded and approached the two females. Kagome grunted and looked at her mother anxiously, the elder female offered another smile and inhaled deeply. "Let's get started"

* * *

><p>Kagome felt as though she was dreaming, everything happened so quickly, and it was all too much for her. The pain, the anxiety, the concern. These emotions were so strong and so overwhelming she thought she would go crazy from it. It all came crashing down, and reality took hold, when her mother placed her baby on her stomach.<p>

Her arms instinctively cuddled the baby, holding it close to her body. Her mother encouraged this, saying it would help in the process of the placenta and membranes to pass through her body. Looking down at the small being in her hold, it felt surreal to her. That she had been carrying this small being without even knowing it.

The baby was tiny, it was to be expected but did cause some worry to come forward. It's skin was wrinkled-making her think that the baby looked more like her grandfather then it did a newborn baby. Even though it was lightly covered in blood she couldn't help but think of how adorable it was. Kagome was pulled from her observations as her mother told her the placenta had been delivered. Her mother then clamped the umbilical cord and cut it.

Once that was done her mother turned towards her and gently urged her to hand her child over, that she needed to clean and examine the newborn. Kagome reluctantly handed over her child, already missing it's feel after handing it over.

Her mother explained everything as she did it, the baby was placed on a soft blanket where Kagome could get a clear view of everything that was going on. Her mother first began to clean the baby, she seemed to be vigorously rubbing the baby, saying it was important to keep it warm since newborn babies do not have good temperature control.

She then went on to examine the baby, explaining all of the things she was looking at while examining. She said it was the apgar score-making sure the newborn was functioning normally and was healthy. After moments of anticipation and her mother going through various things the baby was finally diapered-with a temporary cloth diaper- and swaddled and then handed back towards Kagome. "Congratulations dear, you have a healthy baby girl" Mrs. Higurashi stated as she placed the small bundle in her daughter's hold.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly and shook her head. The baby was healthy, which was good, because it would not be able to be taken into the hospital with it's less then human appendages. Sighing she looked towards her father "Could you go to the store and get some supplies?" she questioned, seeing the male nod a small smile came to her lips. "Great I will write a list, please go wait downstairs while I make a list here"

Glancing towards her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, she felt completely drained-both physically and emotionally. So many things could have gone wrong, she was glad they hadn't but it still took it's toll. She did have some questions for her daughter, but those questions could wait. "Kagome dear, I will leave you two to bond while I clean up and write a list for your grandfather" she stated softly. Seeing her daughter's nod she shook her head and went to work.

Kagome's attention was solely on the small bundle in her hold. While cleaner, the wrinkles in her daughter's skin still remained. However, Kagome noticed many other things on the small being that she had not noticed before. Her hair was thick and a dark silver, almost gray, in color. She was not as shocked as she should have been when she noticed the small and slightly folded canine ears that rested on top of her daughter's head. It didn't surprise her, as she had no doubt who the child's father was. Gently running her finger over the small appendages, she smiled softly as they twitched under her touch.

The child, though as painful as it was to notice, had so many features from her father. It was a strong reminder of what had happened those ten months ago, more so then her nightmares ever where. She felt a sense of loss fill her. What would she do now? Could she return to the feudal era with the child in her hold? Would it be safe for either? Today alone proved that no matter how much she wished it not to be-she could and most likely would run into Sesshoumaru while in that time period.

What would happen if she did bring the child back with her and ran into Sesshoumaru? Would he attempt to kill the bundle she now held. Her stomach lurched at the thought. It was possible. Everyone knew of Sesshoumaru's dislike of hanyou's-his hate for his own kin was obvious to anyone. She felt tears prick at her eyes, would the child she held be hated? Hated by her own father for just being born?

Kagome shook her head. No, She wouldn't allow it. Such an innocent being didn't deserve to be hated, not by her and not by anyone else. She would make sure that was never the case. Kagome stiffened as she heard a knock come to the door, remembering that Sesshoumaru was not here and that her daughter was in no harm, she relaxed slightly.

"Come in" she stated softly, while looking forward-curious to see who was at the door. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as Inuyasha slowly and quietly entered into the room. She had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had been in her home, she remembered her bringing him back but thought that he would have returned to the past by now. What surprised her more than his presence however-was his quiet and subdued behavior.

Her hanyou companion closed the door after entering and slowly approached her, his cautious gaze rested solely on the small bundle in her hold. "So it's true, you really popped a pup out?"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at her companions rough way of talking. Following his gaze down to her daughter she nodded slowly. "Nn" she replied softly "It's still surprising, having a child was not on my 'to do' list today." she stated looking away from her child and back towards her companion.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly moved closer to her until he was finally at her side. It was amusing and some what strange to see the usually brash hanyou being so cautious and displaying such bizarre behavior. Though she supposed it was to expected. Watching as the hanyou studied the newborn, Kagome chuckled softly. "Would you like to hold her?" she questioned.

Inuyasha jumped at her question, his posture stiffened and he glanced down at the newborn once more. He fidgeted slightly in place for a few moments before finally responding "I-I guess" he replied hesitantly.

Kagome smiled and motioned towards the other side of her room with her head. "Go and get that chair, move it over here" She instructed. Watching as Inuyasha nodded and brought the chair where she had instructed him too. Once he was seated in the chair he looked at her cautiously. "Now what?" he questioned.

A small smirk came to her lips and Kagome gently handed her daughter over to her friend-instructing him on how to properly hold the newborn. She couldn't help but see his actions amusing, he was so stiff and awkward. Treating the small bundle like glass, as amusing as it was, Kagome couldn't help but feel glad that the hanyou wasn't being his usual rough self. Though it was taking some time to get use to.

Settling back into her bed Kagome watched the interaction between her companion and daughter carefully, exhaling deeply she felt the exhaustion of the days events begin to take their hold. There were still a lot of worries lurking at the edge of her mind but she tried to fight them back, she knew today was only the beginning but that the best thing to do would be to take things one at a time.

"Kagome"

Blinking, Kagome pushed back her thoughts and looked towards Inuyasha. "Yes?" she questioned.

Inuyasha met her gaze and then looked down towards the infant in his hold and then back towards her. His brow furrowed he asked the one question she had hoped he wouldn't ask. "Who's pup is this?"

Kagome instantly turned her gaze downward, towards her fingers that tightly clutched the blanket that covered her. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed, feeling a lump develop in her throat. She knew Inuyasha and others would eventually ask this question-it was obvious that the child was not human, that the father of the child was a demon. Her chest felt painful and her eyes stung with what she knew was tears waiting to shed. She had to tell Inuyasha, she knew, but she didn't want him to feel betrayed and she didn't want him to hate the small being he held.

Feeling the hanyous intense gaze upon her person, Kagome inhaled deeply and answered the question with a shaky voice "S-Sesshoumaru" she whispered softly.

"Here"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she Inuyasha held her daughter to her, urging her to take the infant. Taking the infant from her friend, she watched him carefully-waiting to see what his next move would be. Inuyasha quickly turned away from her, his back towards her, and made his way to the door "I'll be back" he stated quietly before quickly leaving the room.

Kagome blinked in surprise. That was not what she had expected, she had expected him to cuss, to yell, to get mad-show his anger he hardly bothered to contain. She wouldn't have blamed him if he had, but for some reason his reaction to her confession felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart. It worried her-did he hate her now? More importantly, would he hold a grudge against the infant she held?

Kagome stiffened in surprise as the door to her room opened this time to reveal her mother. Closing the door behind her Mrs. Higurashi entered the room and sat where Inuyasha had previously been sitting. "How are you feeling?" The elder female questioned, as she observed her daughter carefully.

Kagome smiled softly "Okay, I guess. Just a little tired and overwhelmed-it's all still so shocking" she replied as she glanced down at her daughter.

The elder female laughed softly, a small smile on her lips as she replied. "I bet-it would be shocking to anyone. Thankfully you got off lucky." she stated, shaking her head softly. "What was wrong with Inuyasha? He seemed upset as he left"

Kagome frowned at her mother's question. So he was upset, it was to be expected, but his departure made her worry. Glancing down at her daughter, a small bitter smile came to her lips. "I told him who her father was" she answered softly.

Her mother nodded in understanding. "Ah, that is something I would like to know too" She stated, shaking her head a small smile came to the elder females lips. "Before that-Have you thought of a name for her yet?" she questioned.

Kagome frowned and glanced down at her daughter, she had never thought of baby names before-her mind had been focused on completing her quest in the feudal era that she had no time or mind to think of baby names or even having a baby for that matter. Her eyes widened as a name came to mind "Kaiya" she whispered.

"It's a beautiful name" her mother stated. Kagome heard the chair move and knew that her mother had rose from the chair. "I'll leave you two to bond again, I believe I still have some of your and your brother's baby supplies. I will go look for those now, while your grandfather get's the other supplies needed. Call for me if you need anything" she stated, kissing her daughter on the forehead the elder female left the room.

Once the door shut, Kagome snuggled her daughter closer to her. She smiled as the infant began to make soft cooing noises. _I wonder what will come next _She thought as she closely observed her daughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I have decided to change "Ciel" to "Kaiya". Kaiya means forgiveness, which I think plays well into this story. That and when I was writing this story the first time around I kept thinking that Ciel, although I loved the name, felt out of place in the story or amongst the characters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you to those who reviewed! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Quick warning, there will be cussing in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing from _Inuyasha _.

* * *

><p>As soon as his feet touched the soil of his own time Inuyasha dashed off into the direction of the west. He knew that he should probably go back to the village first and let Sango and Miroku know what was going on with Kagome, but right now he had something else he had to do, so telling them would have to wait. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched at that thought, oh yes, he had something <em>very <em>important to do.

He growled softly. He was mad, no beyond mad, he was down right pissed. Not at Kagome though, no he was pissed at his asshole of an elder brother. The dick usually made his blood boil, but now was worse than any other time. He knew that the pup, his best friend's daughter, was born because Sesshoumaru had done something to his best friend.

He knew Kagome. Though he often gave her shit and played the 'blame game' with her, he knew she was a reliable person. Hell, she has stuck by his side over the years even though he didn't treat her as nicely as he should. He knew that she wouldn't just sleep around randomly, nor would she sleep with his hated half brother if she could help it, that's just how loyal she was. Which meant that sometime when she was alone his brother must have done something to her that made her sleep with him. He bet it was to get under his skin, though what he didn't understand was why his brother didn't prevent the pup from being born.

He could do it, so why didn't he? While he knew his brother hated him, he also knew his brother wouldn't lower himself to have a hanyou child. At least, not if he could help it. He growled in annoyance and shook his head, whatever the reason was he would figure it out even if he had to beat it out of his brother.

Coming to a stop he sniffed the air around him lightly, sorting out the scents and trying to find the one he desired to follow. After a few moments his eyes narrowed as he finally caught the scent he had been searching for grunting softly Inuyasha ran toward the direction the scent was the strongest. He knew his brother had probably sensed him by now. Which meant he would be waiting for him. A malicious smirk came to his lips _Perfect _He thought as he quickened his pace. The quicker he reached his bastard of a brother the better.

Luckily it did not take long for him to reach his brothers location, as soon as he reached his brother he wasted no time in acting. Once his brother was in sight he flew toward the elder male, he had decided not to act with his father's fang-no, he wanted to feel this personally. Fist held out he made to punch the other male as soon as he got closer to him. Inuyasha growled in annoyance when Sesshoumaru simply side stepped his attack. "Oi! Bastard! Stay still I'm going to fuck up your pretty face!" He growled out.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow and looked at Inuyasha with masked emotion "And Why would this Sesshoumaru do that?" he questioned.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw in annoyance "Because you fuckin' deserve it!" he exclaimed.

Deciding that the hanyou had lost his mind, Sesshoumaru decided to change the subject, or at least-try and get the hanyou away from his person. "Tell this Sesshoumaru something, half breed." he started his tone even. "Why is it that you are here bothering me, when your miko was dying of pain earlier?"

Inuyasha huffed as his anger began to get the better of him. "You're the reason she was in so much pain!"

Sesshoumaru rose a brow in question "This Sesshoumaru doesn't remember touching your miko in way that would cause her to be in pain" he stated.

Inuyasha wanted to punch his brother, he really, really did. He growled lowly. "Well not today, but you touched her awhile ago which is what caused her pain today."

Sesshoumaru grunted softly in annoyance at the hanyou's response. "This Sesshoumaru does not have the time for this nonsense, half-breed. If you want to talk crazy, go talk to your humans. This Sesshoumaru is sure they would understand your level of stupidity more than this Sesshoumaru could."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw as he tried to control his anger. His half brother really knew how to get under his skin, actin' all high and mighty. Seeing his brother begin to turn to leave he decided that for once _he _would get the last word in. "Fine leave bastard. But listen to me, cause I'm only gonna say this once. Stay away from Kagome and the pup. If you come near them at all or try and harm them in any way I'll kill you."

Satisfied with what he had said, Inuyasha turned around and started toward the village. While he really wanted to beat his brother to a pulp, he couldn't chase him around all day. He said what he wanted to, if Sesshoumaru wanted to act like he did nothing to Kagome, then fine. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to his best friend or her pup. Even if that pup was something that was his half brothers. He wouldn't let her be treated as he had when growing up.

Now that his brother had been dealt with, he had to go to the village and tell the others what had happened with Kagome. _Not that they will believe it. _Hell, even he was really trying to wrap his mind around it. He also had to figure out what to do about Kagome, the pup, and the rest of jewel shards before he went back to her time.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled softly as she peered inside the bassinet that rested beside her bed. Luckily, her mother had been able to find the bassinet that she and her father had used for herself and her brother when they were newborns. Her mother said that babies could stay in bassinets until they were four months old, which gave them plenty of time to find and clean the crib that was somewhere in storage. Her mother had also found old baby clothing that she had saved, along with other things that had been used from their childhood. The clothing right now was still being washed, but it was nice to know that they had some things for Kaiya to use. <em>Though we will still have to buy some of the other stuff <em>She thought as she continued to study her daughter.

It still amazed her that though her daughter had only been in this world for not even a full day, she was completely in love with her. She had begun to think of what Kaiya would look like when she got older. Would she look more like Sesshoumaru, or herself? _Probably Sesshoumaru _She thought with a shake of her head. If Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were anything to go by, it seemed the Inu genes were very strong. It was disappointing in some way, that her daughter wouldn't look like her at all when she got older. At the same time there was a good note to it, at least it meant her daughter would be attractive. _Nice shallow thinking Kagome _She thought with a dry chuckle.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounded on the door "Come In" she stated without lifting her gaze from her slumbering daughter. The door opened and she turned her attention away from her daughter to see who it was-seeing her mother with a basket in hand she smiled softly in greeting.

Her mother returned her smile and approached her, Kagome caught a quick glimpse into the basket as her mother sat it down beside her. Inside were various outfits and blankets. Her mother sat beside her and glanced into the bassinett " Is she still asleep?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, she hasn't woken up yet" she replied while turning her attention back to her sleeping daughter. It surprised her that she was sleeping so much but her mother assured her that it was normal. Though that she would soon need to start Kaiya on a feeding and sleeping schedule. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as her mother started speaking once more.

"Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll watch Kaiya while you do and then after you get out you could try feeding her"

Kagome thought over what her mother said, A shower sounded very nice right now, she was surprised that she could stand and move around already after giving birth not that long ago. But, even if she could stand and move around, her stomach and some other muscles still felt sensitive to movement. _Maybe a shower will help that? _She mentally questioned. Glancing back down at Kaiya, she noted that she didn't show any signs that she would be waking soon. She shrugged and looked toward her mother and smiled. "That sounds good, but what will we feed her with? I don't think I can breast feed her yet" she stated with a small frown.

Her mother chuckled softly. "I thought of that before hand and had your grandfather pick up some newborn formula when he was out. We will have to see if she can take it, because I have never had to feed a newborn demon baby. If she cannot, we will have to figure something out, maybe Inuyasha could help"

Kagome blushed at that thought she didn't think that she would be able to ask him something about that. She couldn't just go up to him and question 'Hey do you know how to feed a newborn hanyou since I can't breastfeed yet?' _Yeah that wouldn't be awkward at all. _She thought with a shake of her head. "Maybe.." she replied hesitantly. Looking down at Kaiya once more she sighed and got up from her bed. "I think I'll go take that shower now" she stated before nervously looking back toward the bassinet.

Her mother chuckled softly. "Don't worry dear. Kaiya will be fine, you go take a shower, I'm sure she will still be asleep by time you're done, so take your time. If she does wake up I'll be able to take care of her until you get out."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She knew Kaiya would be fine in her mother's care but it still made her nervous to be away from her for some reason. Shaking her head she walked around her room slowly as she gathered a fresh change of clothing and anything else she would need for her shower. Once she had everything she told her mother she would hurry and started toward the bathroom. _Might as well get clean while I can. _She thought as she shut the bathroom door behind her and turned on the water to the shower

Stripping out of her soiled clothing she tossed them into the hamper and waited for the water to reach her desired temperature. While her mind was mostly taken over by thoughts and questions about Kaiya. She also couldn't help but think about her friends, mainly Inuyasha. Where had he gone to? Was he coming back? She felt dread begin to overwhelm her as those thoughts brought on more.

If Inuyasha had gone back to his time, what did he do? She hoped that he didn't go and confront Sesshoumaru about Kaiya. She wasn't ready to know what Sesshoumaru would do if he knew about Kaiya. _He probably wouldn't believe it. _She sighed softly as she put her hand under the running water, deciding it was at a good temperature she stepped into the shower.

Sighing in relief as the hot water began to soothe her sore muscles. She leaned her head against the cold surface of the tile in the shower. She would not know what Inuyasha did or where he went until he came back. _I only hope he does come back _She thought, if he did come back she hoped it was soon. She had to talk to him about everything.

While Kaiya was her main priority now, She still had the mission of retrieving the jewel in the past. As of now, she was at lost on what to do about that. She couldn't go back right away, that much she knew. However, she didn't know if she could take Kaiya with her back to the past and if she couldn't she knew that she wouldn't want to leave Kaiya for weeks to months while she went on her mission.

Sighing in annoyance she began her usual bathing routine. It wouldn't do her any good to stress about it now, when Inuyasha came back she would talk to him about it and hoped that everything worked out. If not, she could always talk to her mother about what would be the best thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing from _Inuyasha._ I make no profit from this story

* * *

><p>After her shower Kagome got dressed in a fresh change of clothing and dried and brushed her hair and then put it into a ponytail. The shower had helped, a lot. She felt much more relaxed now and although some things were still bothering her her mind was a lot clearer than it had been earlier.<p>

After tidying up the bathroom she opened the door and made her way across the hall to her own bedroom. As she made her way into her room she hid a small smile of amusement as she noticed her mother was holding and cooing Kaiya. Clearing her throat to gain her mother's attention, she smiled as her mother looked up at her with a slightly surprised expression. "When did she wake up?" she questioned. Hoping that she hadn't been in the shower for that long.

Her mother smiled "Just a few minutes ago" she replied.

Kagome nodded and came to sit next to her mother on the bed. She watched her mother and her daughter as the two interacted with each other. After a few moments of the sitting there, she tilted her head to the side as she observed Kaiya. "When should we feed her mama?" she questioned as she turned her attention toward her mother.

Her mother's eyes widened "Oh yes that's right I forgot about that!" her mother replied, her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Her mother handed Kaiya over to her before getting up from the bed "Follow me Kagome, I'll show you how to prepare the formula"

Nodding, Kagome rearranged Kaiya in her hold and followed after her mother. Once down the stairs and in the kitchen she watched closely as her mother prepared the formula and the bottle. After watching her mother it seemed preparing a bottle would be rather easy. After a few moments of standing behind her mother and watching her prepare the bottle her mother told her to take a seat in the living room and she would bring the bottle in when it was ready.

"Okay" Kagome replied before doing as she was told and going into the other room, settling in on the couch she waited for her mother to come in. She was nervous and hoped that Kaiya _would _drink the formula. Honestly, she wished that she could breast feed her, but since she didn't seem to be producing milk, that wouldn't be an option at this time . _Though I do remember hearing something about a pill of some sort that makes it so women do produce milk. _She thought. _Maybe I should ask mama about that later._

"Here you go"

Kagome glanced toward the door and smiled as her mother came to sit next to her. Taking the offered bottle from her mother, she sighed softly and looked down at Kaiya. _Well here goes nothing _she thought as she followed her mother's instructions and began to feed her daughter. She sighed in relief as Ciel began to drink the formula. She didn't seem to be rejecting it, which was a good thing.

"Well, it's good she is taking it" her mother remarked "I need to go and straighten up the kitchen, call me if you need anything" she stated.

Kagome nodded and once her mother left the room she focused back on Kaiya who seemed to be very focused on her meal. She smiled softly as she studied her daughter for another time this evening. It amazed her that such a small being could hold her interest in such a way. However to her Kaiya was one of the most perfect beings in her life.

Not only was the small girl beautiful, but so far she also had been quiet. _Though she is only a few hours old _Kagome thought with a small shake of her head. Her daughter had yet to cry, only making small whimpering sounds when she wanted to be held or when she wanted attention. She was also quiet for the most part, but given who her father is, her daughter being quiet really didn't surprise her that much. This is something she was very grateful for, for she can deal with quiet children better than she could with loud children.

Hearing the back door open, Kagome's heart nearly jumped into her throat. _Is Inuyasha back? _She mentally questioned as she looked in the direction of the backdoor. Her mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of all that might come when Inuyasha returns. Would he hate her now? Would he tell her that he didn't want her to return to the past?

She frowned as she waited for whoever came in to make their appearance. She didn't have to wait long for soon the familiar hanyou made his way into the room and looked at her with slight shock. "What are you doing down here?" he questioned his brow furrowed.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, but gestured down to Kaiya with her head. "Feeding her" she stated.

Inuyasha nodded and came to stand before where she was seated, after a few moments of him looking at herself and Kaiya, Inuyasha sat down on the floor and continued to stare at them, his head titled slightly to the side. "What's er' name?" he questioned

Kagome smiled softly. "Kaiya" she replied.

He looked puzzled for a moment before sighing softly and scratching his head. "I talked to Sesshoumaru, told em not to come near you or the pup." he stated hesitantly, not waiting for her answer he continued speaking. "I also told Sango and Miroku what was goin on. We all think you should stay here" he stated. Seeing her begin to protest he held up his hand to stop her and continued "Not forever. Jus' till she is old enough to be out and to travel with us, then you can both come back. Now that Naraku isn't here, it won't be that bad to take a break for a few months."

Kagome frowned and nodded. Well that answered the question about what she was going to do. Even if she didn't agree with it all, she knew that while she may be able to argue against Inuyasha she couldn't argue against Inuyasha combined with Sango and Miroku. "Okay" she replied with a light sigh. "What did Sesshoumaru say?" she questioned.

Inuyasha huffed and growled softly, the noise made Kaiya stiffen in her hold. "Nothin' he was just bein an ass like usual. Actin' like he didn't know what I was talking about"

Kagome frowned at that, but it did make her earlier thought seem to be true. Sesshoumaru had no clue about that night, so it may be that he had no memory of it at all. _Well, that's good. We don't really see him much so when I do go back, I'm sure he will forgot about what Inuyasha had said _she thought as she turned her attention back toward Kaiya.

"Hey Inuyasha.." she started, without looking up to him to make sure he was paying attention, she continued speaking. "Don't confront Sesshoumaru about Kaiya again. I think it would be better if he didn't know." _I don't want to have Kaiya ever have to encounter her own father, nor sense his feelings of dislike _She thought. She knew it may be mean, but right now, her daughter was the only one in her mind. She didn't want her to be hurt.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched the well that rested in the middle of the clearing. His mind had been on his younger half brothers words since the hanyou had left him that day many moons ago. It bothered him more than he thought it would have. He didn't like it, so he had come to investigate. Yet he couldn't scent out his brother's miko any further than the well, her scent ended there.<p>

It had baffled him for his first few visits to the clearing since he couldn't go into the village and ask where the miko was. He watched and listened. After watching the well for a few weeks, his brother had come through the well and started toward the village and then a few weeks later, he came back to the well and jumped into and _disappeared. _

While it was surprising it wasn't the first time he had seen such a thing. For his father had done it a lot in the past. However, even if it was tempting, he didn't give in and jump into the well too. For such an act would be foolish for one such as himself, which left him with only one thing to do. That was to continue watching and waiting.

Waiting gave him a lot of time to himself, something he rarely got. So he took this time to think, the biggest thing on his mind was his younger brother's words. How he had caused the female miko pain and something about a pup.

He had not attacked the miko for a long, long time. So he still had no clue what he could have done that would have caused her harm. Nor did he understand what his brother meant from pup. He knew what it meant, yet he had not rutted with a female in a good amount of time, so there was no way he could have a pup.

Even if he did it wouldn't be with the hanyou's miko. For even if he had rutted with her at some time, he knew even if it was in the haze of mating season, he would not have allowed the female to get pregnant. That was something he was always careful to control and it was something he had controlled perfectly.

However even with these thoughts in mind. The pup idea bothered him, which was why he was staying here. He only had to see the pup once to determine whether or not it was his. If it was..he would take care of it when it happened. Leaning against one of the nearby trees, he continued to direct his attention toward the well. Hoping that the miko and the 'pup' would come in soon so he could clear his mind and get back to his lands.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly as she continued to pack her bag along with Kaiya's diaper bag. She felt so nervous and excited right now that she could hardly hold it in. Today was the day that she and Kaiya would be going back to the past with Inuyasha and she couldn't wait. She would finally be able to see her friends in the past and it would also be their first time seeing Kaiya.<p>

She thought that this was the best time to go and Inuyasha seemed to agree with her. Though she was sure he was just anxious to continue on their journey to gather the jewel shards. Kagome had found another worry with the thought of the mission, what if she was no longer able to sense jewel shards? She had voiced this worry to her mother and to Inuyasha and they had both replied with the same thing. That was that since she had been able to sense the jewel before Kaiya was born but while she was still pregnant with her, than that meant that she should still be able to sense them.

Which made sense to her. However, she would find out whether or not she really could when she got back to the past and when they began on their mission. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, she looked down at both bags and began to check off the objects inside to make sure she had everything. One of the few good things that had come with being a mother was that she had become a lot more organized with everything she owned and with packing.

After checking over everything in each bag and being satisfied that she had not forgotten anything she closed the bags and turned around. A wide smile came to her face as she looked down at the small being who was looking back up at her curiously. Sitting down on the floor beside her daughter, she watched as her daughter huffed and went back to her 'toys'.

Kaiya had grown a lot over the past five months, her hair was now longer and slightly curly. Something she figured she had gotten from herself and her mother's side of the family. Her hair had also lightened in color from the light black it had been, it was now a dark silver. Almost the same as Sesshoumaru's and she had a feeling that it would only get lighter as she got older. Her hair wasn't the only thing that had changed, her eye color also matched her father's. Becoming a very beautiful shade of gold. Her skin however had remained a healthy olive tone.

At five months, she was still a rather chunky baby but that was fine with her for she was sure that she would slender out more when she got bigger. Along with her appearance changing, her daughter's personality had also come out more and she thought that she had been blessed to have such a daughter, even if she was a surprising arrival.

For Kaiya had been a quiet baby ever since she had been born. She had hardly cried unless when it was needed and even then it wasn't loud and was only for a short period of time. She also liked to study anything and everything that she could. She also developed a habit that Kagome found rather interesting. When she came in contact with anyone or anything new, instead of crying or trying to get away from it like most babies her age. She glared at it, as though she was trying to frighten it away, while it was amusing for her she often had to explain to others that Kaiya did not hate them and that she was just trying to be 'tough'.

Kagome sighed at that thought, hiding Kaiya's hanyou ears in her time had been easier than she had thought . Because thankfully in her time, hats or caps with 'ears' on top were in style. So they could just disguise it as that. Because her ears were sensitive they could not just cover it with a bandana or hard hat, which is why she was thankful that they could use the soft caps to put on her to go out in public or when visitors or company came to the shrine.

Kagome stiffened as the door to her room opened, looking in the direction of the door she smiled as Inuyasha came in. He had been a wonderful uncle to Kaiya, though the two did bump heads every once in awhile, he seemed fine with her being the daughter of his brother. It was something Kagome appreciated greatly. Because that meant that while Kaiya would not have her father in her life, at least she would have a loving uncle.

Inuyasha nodded in greeting towards her. "Are you and the brat ready?" he questioned.

Kagome hid a smile of amusement and nodded. "Yeah, I'm already all packed and Kaiya is ready too" she replied.

Inuyasha nodded "I'll take the bags, you take the brat and we will go" he stated.

Nodding, Kagome got up from her seated position and picked up Kaiya who pouted at her in response, obviously not pleased with having her play time interrupted. Chuckling, Kagome bent back down to get her daughter's favorite toy before handing it to her daughter.

After rearranging Kaiya and the toy in her hold, Kagome looked back toward Inuyasha and nodded. "Okay Inuyasha, we are ready" she stated.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed both bags before leaving the room. Kagome sighed deeply and followed after him. Her nervous feelings began to build up again with each step she took toward the well house and toward another era. Once they came to the well, Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped inside and as the familiar blue light flashed signaling that he had been taken to the other era.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she glanced in the dark well. Feeling a small hand pat her arm she looked toward Kaiya and smiled as the small girl looked at her curiously. "It's alright honey" Kagome stated, though she didn't know if the statement was more toward herself or her daughter. "Well let's get this over with" she whispered as she held Kaiya tighter to her body and jumped over into the well.

She sighed in relief as the familiar blue light washed over both herself and Kaiya. _Feudal era here we come. _She thought as she once more tightened her hold on Kaiya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha. _I make no profit from this story.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled softly as the blue light faded and her feet touched the solid ground of the bottom of the well. Glancing up her smile widened as she noticed the clear blue sky that she had not seen since she had gone back to her time and had Kaiya. "My home away from home" she whispered as her earlier worries momentarily left her mind.<p>

"Wa?"

Turning her attention down to her daughter, she noticed that she had tightened her hold on her shirt and that she was also delicately sniffing the air. _That's right the air is different here. _She thought with an amused smile. "This will be our home for awhile sweetie, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, your Uncle Inuyasha likes this air better than the other air" she stated, though she was sure her daughter did not understand any of what she was saying.

"What's takin' ya so long Kagome?"

Directing her attention upwards again, she noticed an annoyed Inuyasha looking down at her. She rose a brow in question as she met his gaze. "Inuyasha, I'm going to need your help getting up! I can't climb the well with Kaiya in my hold" she replied.

She heard Inuyasha curse and then found herself standing next to the annoyed Hanyou. She smiled lightly as he huffed at her. "Alright whatever, hold on tight to the brat" he stated.

Kagome nodded and did as she was told, only a few seconds later she found herself standing outside the well. Looking towards her best friend, her smile widened. "Thanks Inuyasha" she stated.

He huffed once more but nodded. "Yeah, Yeah" he replied as he left her side and went toward the luggage that he had brought up earlier. After he had both bags settled on his person, he looked toward Kagome with a small frown. "Stay here while I take these back to the village, you'll be safe here. But I can't help you if we get attacked on that way to the village with my hands full."

Kagome nodded. "Okay" she replied. Inuyasha frowned and looked at her hesitantly before shrugging his shoulders and starting down the path that lead to the village.

Once he was out of eye sight, Kagome looked down toward her daughter who had been wiggling in her hold since they had come out of the well. She sighed as she glanced around the clearing. Inuyasha had said that there was no danger nearby, which meant that it should be safe for her to let Kaiya rest on the grass for awhile.

Deciding that she may as well let her daughter on the grass while she waited for Inuyasha to return she gently lowered Kaiya to the ground and let her rest on her stomach. She watched with a small smile as Kaiya observed the grass and began to sniff it with a serious expression on.

It wasn't as though this was the first time Kaiya had seen or touched grass, but she guessed that it may have smelt different than the grass in her time. Shaking her head, she walked toward the well and sat down beside it. Leaning back against the hard surface of the well, she relaxed as she returned her attention back to Kaiya.

She rose a brow as she noticed Kaiya stiffen and direct her attention towards the edge of the clearing. Frowning, she turned to look in the direction that now had Kaiya's attention. _Is something out there? _She thought with slight worry. Inuyasha had said there was nothing nearby when he had left and there was no way something could have come that quickly.

Getting up from her spot she quickly made her way back to Kaiya's side and picked her daughter up. It was then that she noticed a small noise was coming from Kaiya, a noise that she had not heard before. It was quiet and something she was sure she wouldn't have been able to hear had she been further away from her. It sounded like a mix between a growl and a whine. She frowned as she held Kaiya closer to her. "What's wrong?" she questioned her, worry evident in her voice as she continued to study her daughter.

She watched as Kaiya grabbed a hold of her shirt and continued to look at the edge of the clearing, it seemed the noise was also beginning to get louder too. Sighing softly she looked toward the path that lead towards the village. _Inuyasha hurry and come back _she thought as she nibbled softly on her bottom lip. She would feel a lot safer if he was here, because she had no clue what was bothering her daughter so much. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she turned her attention back towards her daughter. "It's okay Kaiya" She started as she looked back to the direction that Kaiya was looking "There's no-" she stopped and gasped as noticed that there was _something _there.

Or it would be better to say _someone _was there and it was not someone that she had wanted to see now or ever. Tightening her hold on Kaiya, she moved her body so her daughter was no longer directly in sight of the person who stood at the edge of the clearing. She swallowed thickly and narrowed her eyes at the other person. "W-What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" she questioned as she met his gaze with her own.

She didn't receive an answer, however she noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking very intently at her or more so her daughter. _Did he figure it out? _She mentally questioned as her fear began to build even more. Kagome blinked in surprise as she noticed Sesshoumaru was now closer than he had been before and she felt as though she wanted to run back to her time with Kaiya and hide. She felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest any moment.

Tightening her hold on Kaiya again, she looked down at her daughter from the corner of her eye to make sure that she was not scared of this new person. For even Sesshoumaru had an aura that would and could make babies cry, however her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that Kaiya was doing her usual 'expression' when it came to meeting new people. She was glaring at him, a baby no older than five months, was glaring at one of the most feared beings of this time. Not only that, but she had also begun to growl quiet loudly at him too.

_This isn't good _Kagome thought, her worry beginning to grow even more. Turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru she tried to think of what he may do at her daughter's behavior. However, she was surprised to find him doing the same thing that her daughter was, minus the growling.

* * *

><p>Earlier with Sesshoumaru<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stiffened as he felt the magic of the well go off, hiding his aura he made his way toward the edge of the clearing that the well was located in and observed it curiously. He frowned as Inuyasha came out, however his interest was piqued when he noticed that his younger half brother had two bags with him. <em>Well, that's new <em>He thought as he remembered his younger brother's previous returns from the well over the past few months. He stiffened once more as the magic of the well flashed again, observing the well once more he waited for who else had come through it to make their appearance.

After a few moments and nothing happening, he thought that it may have just been the well messing up and that there was no one else that had come through the well. He turned his attention toward Inuyasha, when he noticed that the hanyou put down the bags he held and turned to look down into the well. Watching intently, he felt his curiosity grow when he noticed the hanyou jump down into the well and reappear moments later with the miko in his hold.

_Hn something smells different about the miko _he noted as he looked her over curiously. He scoffed lightly as he listened to his brother tell the miko that he would be back and there was nothing nearby. He had to wonder how his brother had survived for this long without being killed by not observing his surroundings clearly or being able to sense other beings.

Once his brother left the clearing, he turned his attention back to miko. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he noted for the first time that the miko was carrying a pup with her. _So the hanyou wasn't lying about the miko having a pup _he thought as he continued to observe the two. He hadn't a clue what his younger brother's miko having a pup had to do with him. It wasn't as though it was his.

Frowning at that thought, he watched as the miko laid the pup on the ground and then went to sit at the well. His brow furrowed as he noticed the pup began to sniff lightly at it's surroundings. He had never seen human pups do that before. Feeling his curiosity rise, he took a light sniff in the pup's direction and stepped back slightly in surprise. _Why does the pup have my scent on it? _He questioned mentally as he looked at the pup with narrowed eyes.

Something wasn't right here, had the miko done something to make her pup smell like him? But how could that be? She would need to have some contact with him or something of his to make it so, yet he hadn't had contact with her since the day she had been in pain and even then it wasn't close contact so there was no way that she could retrieve anything of his.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a light sound began coming from the pup. Listening intently he rose a brow as he noticed it to be a growl. The pup was calling him out, it had sensed him. _Interesting _he thought as he observed the pup's stiff posture and how it was looking at where he was located. Apparently his younger brother wasn't as useless as he had thought he was. It seems his brother had taught the pup what certain growls of the demon and inu language meant.

His brother hadn't sensed him, and neither had the miko, yet the pup could. _How could this be? _He thought. Deciding to test the pup from his hiding spot, he released a little of his aura, enough to alert the pup more but not enough to alarm his brother who was still in the nearby human village.

He smirked as the pup stiffened even further and began to growl louder. He watched as the miko finally noticed something was wrong with the pup and went over to it and picked it up. He could sense the miko's worry, but he was sure that it was probably due to the pup's behavior and not his presence.

Watching as the miko tried to figure out what was wrong with her pup, he decided to get closer and not only see how the pup would react but also figure out why the pup smelt like him. Leaving his observation spot, he came to edge of the clearing and noticed as the pup narrowed it's gaze at him.

He stood there quietly, waiting for the miko to notice him.

He didn't have to wait long, for as soon as the miko began to try and comfort her pup she looked in the same direction as the pup and finally noticed him. He inwardly smirked as she stiffened and her fear grew. _Good _he thought as he observed the two. He noted the protective behavior the miko had for her pup at the sight of him as she hid the pup from his view. _Curious _he thought as he continued to watch the miko and her pup.

"W-What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

He felt his annoyance grow at the miko's disrespect for him. His eyes narrowed and he didn't bother to respond as he glanced at the pup in the miko's hold. It's growling tone had changed now and it was now expressing it's dislike with his presence as it glared at him. Smirking he returned the pup's glare and quickly approached to where he was only a few feet from the miko and the pup.

Sniffing lightly, he frowned as he noticed that the pup really did have his scent but it was also mixed with the mikos. His eyes narrowed and he met the miko's gaze. "Miko, tell this Sesshoumaru why your pup has his scent" he ordered.

He watched with some satisfaction as the miko's eyes widened in fear and she made a sound of distress and tried to hide the pup further from his view. "S-She doesn't smell like you" she whispered as she tightened her hold on the pup.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow "Are you saying this Sesshoumaru's senses are not correct? The pup smells like me, tell me why. Now" he ordered

"I-I" Before the miko could reply, she was blocked from his view by another person.

Sesshoumaru held in the growl that almost escaped as he looked into his younger brother's heated gaze. "Move Half breed this Sesshoumaru was speaking with the miko"

Inuyasha growled "Yeah well bastard, yer conversation with Kagome is over now, I thought I told you not to come near her or the pup!" he exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword and held it in front of his body.

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger sibling. "This has nothing to do with you half-breed. This Sesshoumaru wants to know why the miko's pup has a similar scent to his own"

Inuyasha laughed "What the hell else is your pup suppose to smell like?" he questioned as he chuckled loudly.

His laughter was cut short as he soon found himself pressed to a nearby tree with Sesshoumaru's hand tightly wrapped around his neck. "You lie half-breed. This Sesshoumaru has no pup and certainly wouldn't have one with a filthy human" he growled out. He tolerated a lot from his younger sibling, but he would not tolerate anyone mocking or insulting him, even if they were blood related.

"He's telling the truth Sesshoumaru. Kaiya's your daughter"

Sesshoumaru glanced away from his brother who was now gasping for breath and directed his attention towards the miko. Dropping his brother to the ground he quickly made his way to the miko until he was standing right in front of her.

He glared down at her and noticed she was shivered lightly. Directing his attention toward the pup, he removed the cloth that rested on her head and his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed it was a hanyou pup and more importantly an inu hanyou. If the miko had a pup with Inuyasha, it wouldn't have the same ears as his younger half brother, it would have a more human appearance.

Which meant that the miko had to have conceived the pup with a full blooded inu. He clenched his jaw and growled lowly as his mind began to wrap around what was being said. Stepping back he glared at the two of them "I'll be back" he growled out before leaving the clearing.

Kagome watched in surprise as Sesshoumaru seemed to disappear into thin air. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had been and she was scared, not only for herself but mostly for Kaiya. He knew now and it was obvious that he wasn't very happy about it either. _What's going to happen now? _She thought as she held Kaiya closer to her body.

"Kagome are you okay?"

Looking toward Inuyasha she nodded shakily as he approached her. Inuyasha huffed and rubbed his neck. "Forget that bastard Kagome, I won't let him hurt you or the pup. Neither will Miroku or Sango. Speakin' of em, let's get back to the village they really wanna see yer pup" he stated as he continued to rub his neck and began to walk in the direction of the village.

Kagome nodded hesitantly and after re arranging Kaiya in her hold, she began to follow Inuyasha toward the village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _Inuyasha_. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

><p>By the time they had reached the village, Kaiya had calmed down a lot and was no longer growling. Instead she was relaxing in her hold and observing her surroundings silently. Kagome had also calmed down from the earlier event, however her mind was still going over Sesshoumaru and the confrontation with him. She was still worried, more so about Kaiya than herself. She hated not knowing what to expect and that was exactly how it was with Sesshoumaru. No one could tell what he was thinking or what his next move would be, it frightened her, more so now than before because her daughter was involved.<p>

Sighing softly she shifted her hold on Kaiya into a more comfortable position. Her daughter made a small noise of protest before quieting down once more and again looking at the path before them. Glancing ahead, Kagome could see the hut where her friends resided in the distance and she felt her excitement for seeing them again begin to outweigh her fear from the earlier event. She couldn't wait to see them again, nor could she wait to introduce them to Kaiya. She was sure that Kaiya would love them and that they would love her.

"Oi! Wench! Why are you standin there with a stupid expression? Let's go!"

Kagome blinked in surprise at Inuyasha's voice. She didn't even notice that she had stopped walking, chucking nervously Kagome offered Inuyasha a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that Inuyasha" she stated before her mind registered what he had called her. She then huffed and her eyes narrowed at her friend "Also Inuyasha, it would be best if you didn't call me wench again, you know my name" she warned.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked and he huffed and glanced away from her. "Yeah, Yeah whatever. Let's get goin already." he grumbled. Shaking her head in amusement Kagome nodded and began following after her friend as he lead the way.

It didn't take them long to get to the hut and Kagome tried to restrain her smile and excitement when she noticed that her friends were already outside waiting for them. Picking up her pace she walked up to them with a small smile on her lips. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily.

Sango approached her first and returned her smile. "Hi Kagome! It's good to see you again" she greeted as her gaze went down toward her daughter her friend's smile widened. "This must be Kaiya, she's so cute"

Kagome smiled and nodded, glancing down at Kaiya she noticed her daughter was giving Sango the usual 'inspection' she gave to new people. "It's good to see you too Sango. Thank you, and don't mind Kaiya's look she usually gives everyone she doesn't know that look" she stated as she noticed Sango's worried expression as to what her daughter was doing.

Sango sighed softly and nodded as an expression of relief came to her face. Kagome glanced upward as she noticed Miroku making his way over to them. He stopped before them with a wide smile on his face. "Lady Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you again" he greeted before turning his attention towards Kaiya. "And Lady Kaiya is as beautiful as her mother" he added.

A scoff came from Inuyasha "Yeah pervert, you better stay away from er'" he stated as he looked at the monk with a serious expression.

Miroku frowned as he glanced at Inuyasha. "Come now Inuyasha, this monk does have some morals."

Sango snickered beside her "When looking at you monk, morals is not the first thing that comes to mind" she stated. Kagome giggled lightly at the bickering between her companions. Her fear from earlier was now completely gone.

"Lady Sango, Lady Kagome. Your words and laughter wound this honorable monk" Miroku stated as he held his hand to his chest as though he was actually wounded though the smirk on his face made it obvious that the monk was not serious.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "Sorry Miroku" Kagome stated with a light snicker. She then glanced around the area and frowned slightly. "Where's Shippo?" she questioned. She didn't get the chance to see him before she went back to her time, she was afraid he would be upset with her not coming back to see him before leaving for such a long time.

Sango smiled softly at her. "Don't worry Kagome, he'll be back later. When he heard you were returning he insisted on going with Keade to catch fish for your welcome back dinner" she stated.

Kagome sighed in relief and nodded. "Okay" she replied and shifted her hold on Kaiya once more. Sango noticed her action and smiled once more. "Let's get inside so you can sit down and rest, I'm sure Kaiya wants to get on the ground too" she suggested.

Kagome nodded "Sounds good to me" she stated with a smile as she followed all three of her friends into the small hut.

As they walked into the hut Kagome noticed that the luggage Inuyasha had brought earlier was leaning against one wall. Walking over to it she grabbed Kaiya's diaper bag and made her way towards where her friends were already seating. Handing Kaiya over to Inuyasha, she settled herself onto the ground and set Kaiya's diaper bag down beside her.

Opening it up she pulled out a blanket that Kaiya favored and laid it down on the floor in front of her. Glancing back at Inuyasha she giggled as she noticed Kaiya was glaring at Inuyasha and pulling on his hair. She knew that Kaiya loved her uncle, but she also seemed to enjoy torturing him more than anything else. "Here Inuyasha, give me Kaiya back" she stated as she held out her hands.

Inuyasha huffed and cringed as he took his hair from the pup in his hold. "Finally" he muttered before handing her over to Kagome. He rubbed his scalp and pouted. "Man I swear that pup takes after her father even without knowing him. She's out to get me"

Kagome shook her head with slight amusement at his words as she settled Kaiya down onto the blanket and handed her one of her favorite toys. "Come on now Inuyasha, she's not out to get you she just likes playing...rough" she replied with a light snicker.

Inuyasha simply grumbled in reply. Kagome's attention was brought away from her daughter and the pouting hanyou when Sango hesitantly began speaking. "About your daughter's father Kagome...Inuyasha wouldn't tell us who her father was and said that we would have to ask you ourselves so.."

Kagome smiled at her friend before looking down at her daughter who was now playing with the toys she had been given "Don't worry Sango, it's better you know now than find out later. Her father is Sesshoumaru" she replied. She didn't have to look up to know her friends were shocked to find out who the father was, and she didn't blame them. "It's not like he did it on purpose though so please, you guys, don't talk badly about him or hate him for something he had no control over"

Inuyasha growled lowly, the noise catching Kaiya's attention. "What do you mean he had no control over it?" he questioned, this was the first time he had ever really heard Kagome talk about it. He had no idea why she was trying to defend his bastard of a brother.

Kagome glanced at him for a second before looking back at Kaiya and frowning. "It's exactly as I said. He had no control over his actions that night. I believe he lost control of himself and in that time is when it happened" she replied hesitantly, this was really the last thing she wanted to talk about with not only Inuyasha and the group, but she knew she had to. She didn't want Kaiya to grow up with people bad mouthing her father, even if he would not be apart of her life. He didn't deserve the hate for something that was out of his control.

"Lady Kagome, when exactly was Lady Kaiya conceived?" Miroku questioned, speaking for the first time since they had entered the hut.

"Spring" Kagome replied, as she watched her friends as they seemed to be studying her daughter. She knew they wouldn't harm her, even if she was a hanyou. She also knew that no one in the village would harm her daughter either as they had, more or less, excepted Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara with open arms.

Miroku and Sango both nodded as understanding seemed to flash in their eyes. "Ah, that makes sense then" Miroku stated.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yes, not even Lord Sesshoumaru would be able to withstand the heat." Sango added in.

Kagome frowned at that statement, there had been something that had been bothering her since she had found out why the event that night had happened. Deciding a monk and a demon slayer may have the answer to her question, she decided to ask. Glancing at Inuyasha quickly, she noticed he seemed to be in a world of his own. So she turned her attention towards her two friends. "I have a question about that, why was Inuyasha not affected by the season. When he is technically an 'animal' and a demon?" she questioned.

She noticed Inuyasha blush and huff before looking away and Sango and Miroku hid their snickers of amusement. Miroku was the first to reply. "The answer to that lady Kagome is simple. He _did _feel the affect of the season but because he is only a half demon it wasn't as strong as it normally is for full demons."

Sango nodded "That's right, Half-demons aren't as affected by most things that bother or affect demons through the seasons. However, Inuyasha also has the help of his sword to repress his demon desires"

Kagome nibbled softly on her bottom lip and nodded. It made sense in a way, glancing down at her daughter she sighed softly. "So you think that Kaiya won't be affected by these things either?" she questioned.

Sango frowned and shrugged. "Demons or half demons, don't usually become affected by these desires until they reach adolescence. So you have awhile before you need to worry about anything" she stated "Right Inuyasha?" she questioned.

Inuyasha glanced over at them and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but inu's usually don't have as much problems as other demon types. If you're worried about it we could go to Totosai and ask him to make something for Kaiya that will repress her demon desires" he stated.

Kagome frowned "Wouldn't we need something from Sesshoumaru for that?" she questioned.

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe, but I think anything that belongs to an Inu demon will do" he replied with a frown as he began to think it over.

_Well that doesn't help much _Kagome thought as she turned her attention back towards Kaiya. If she was to be honest with herself, the worry of Kaiya losing herself to her demon half had always frightened her. She didn't know if she would need Sesshoumaru's help to contain it or if there was something else she could do to contain it.

She wondered if Kaiya would end up crazed like Inuyasha was when he did not have his sword with him. It worried her, because she didn't know what Kaiya's future held or how she would be able to help her daughter alone. She shook her head. No, she wasn't alone with Kaiya she had her family in her time, and her friends in this time to help her. But the thought of 'will that be enough' always haunted her thoughts.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the flap covering the entrance of the hut pushed back. Glancing toward it she smiled as Shippo came into view, her smile widened as the small fox kit noticed her and rushed towards her. "Kagome!" he exclaimed as he hugged her stomach tightly. "I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kagome patted his head in an affectionate manner. "I missed you too Shippo and of course I'm okay. I heard you went fishing with Keade?" she questioned as she continued to brush her fingers through the kit's hair.

Shippo nodded as his chest puffed out showing that he was obviously pleased with himself. "Yup, I caught a bunch of fish" he stated happily.

Kagome watched in surprise as Shippo jumped and small growling came from the ground. Glancing down she noticed Kaiya had made her way over to them and was grasping Shippo's pants and glaring at the kit as she growled. Kagome frowned, surprised by her daughter's behavior. She unlatched her daughter's hand from Shippo's pants and lifted her daughter up so she too was sitting on her lap. "Kaiya , stop growling" she scolded as she looked between her daughter and Shippo with worry.

Inuyasha chuckled "It's pointless trying to stop her right now Kagome. She's letting the runt now that you're hers and that she doesn't like him being so affectionate with you." he stated, not bothering to hide his amusement at the situation. It didn't help ease Kagome's worry any, she thought for sure that Shippo and Kaiya would get along, but then Kaiya has only been socialized with adults.

Seeing her friends worry at the situation, Sango spoke up. "Don't worry Kagome, once Kaiya gets use to Shippo she will know that he means no harm" she stated.

Kagome still didn't like it, but she somewhat understood what they were trying to tell her. Glancing down at Shippo she offered him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Shippo"

The small kit offered her a shaky smile and got off her lap. "It's okay Kagome, it's my fault for not thinking of this before" he replied as he looked hesitantly as Kaiya before putting some space between them.

Kagome nodded and sighed softly as she rubbed Kaiya's back and waited for her daughter to calm. After a few moments, the relaxing technique worked and her daughter stopped growling but continued to glare at Shippo. Shaking her head, Kagome glanced at the others in the room. "When do you guys want to leave to go search for the jewel shards?" she questioned.

The three adults shrugged their shoulders. "it doesn't matter, but I think Kaiya should get use to this time and the rest of us first" Sango stated "Just encase you need to leave her with us at any time"

Kagome nodded, that made sense. "Alright, I think that's a good idea" she replied. While she did agree with Sango about Kaiya needed to form a bond with all of them before they set out in their travels. She also thought it would be safer for Kaiya right now if they stayed in the village for awhile. She doubted Sesshoumaru would enter a village with mostly humans in it.

Glancing back at her friends, she hummed softly. "So what should we do now?" she questioned.

Inuyasha was the first to answer. "How about some food?" he questioned, "I'm really hungry right now." Turning his attention toward Shippo he smirked at the kit. "Runt, where's the fish you caught with Keade?" he questioned.

Shippo huffed "Keade's got em' She was pickin some herbs and said she'd be here in a little" he replied.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "Well, while we wait I'll fix some ramen. Do we have any water or do we need to get some?" she questioned as she sat Kaiya back down onto her blanket and stood up.

"We need to get some" Sango replied as she too stood up. "I'll go get that now, monk you go and get some wood for the fire" she stated, Miroku nodded and got up and the two of them left the hut.

When the two of them left, Kagome went toward her other bag and began digging through it to find the ramen she had brought back with her. She really hoped that before they left to go search for the jewel shards that Kaiya could form a bond with the others in the group, mostly Shippo because if not, the trip would be rather difficult for them all especially because she did have a close bond with Shippo she would like for them to get along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha, _I make no profit from this story.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru growled lowly in aggravation as he heavily paced the wooden floors of the room he was currently residing in. His mind hadn't settled since he had found out that he had sired a pup, a hanyou pup at that. If that wasn't enough, he also found out that he had rutted with his brother's miko. He felt disgusted with himself and annoyed that he couldn't remember, but the pup was what was bothering him the most.<p>

Of course he knew now that he was the one that sired the pup. Beside the fact that his scent was heavily mixed with its. There were no other Inu males that could have made the pup with the miko aside from him. The Inu race was mainly over ran with bitches, the only males they had were himself and his younger brother, Inuyasha. Yet the Hanyou didn't count, because no full breed bitch would want to lower herself to mate with him for he could not produce full blooded pups.

There were more males, a few elders, yet they were to old to sire any pups. This reason was what made Inus begin to breed with other types of demons, so they would still get strong offspring, yet they would still be full demon and they would not have to deal with the shame that came with having a hanyou. He ran his fingers through his long hair as he continued to pace the room.

He just couldn't believe he sired a hanyou, he had ended up following the same path as his father and it was the one path of his father's that he didn't want to follow. He knew that if anyone heard of this mistake, his record and image would forever be ruined. It was aggravating. He wished he could take back that one moment of weakness he had that lead to the pup being conceived but he couldn't. He wasn't like his father, he did not hold the power to turn back time, that unfortunately was passed down to his younger brother.

He tensed as a soft knock sounded on the door, glancing toward it he growled lowly. He hoped whoever was bothering him had a good reason to do so. "Enter" he commanded as he waited for the one who was there to do as he commanded.

A few moments later the door slid open and his small _annoying _'assistant' came into the room with his head bent down. He frowned as he glared at the small vermin. "What is it Jaken?"

Jaken shivered in his spot and looked fearfully up at him. "My lord, I am worried for your health. You haven't eaten since arriving back seven days ago and you have yet to leave this room. What is it that ails you my lord?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further. "It is none of your concern" he replied with a clipped tone.

Jaken bowed quickly "Yes I'm sorry my lord" He stated frantically as he continued to bow.

Sesshoumaru grunted in annoyance when he noticed that the creature was not leaving any time soon. "Is there anything else?" he questioned.

Jaken stood up, still not meeting his gaze, he shakily held out a scroll. "Y-Yes my lord. This is a parchment from the elders."

Taking the offered scroll, Sesshoumaru glared down at his help. "Leave" he ordered, smirking in some satisfaction as the small creature fled the room in a hurry. Glancing down at the scroll in his hand he frowned. He didn't need to open it to know what it said, the elders wanted him to get mated soon and they were beginning to get impatient with him.

His eyes widened slightly as a thought entered his mind. If the elders found out about the pup, they would look at him in different way, treat him differently and that was not something he could afford right now. Not when he had so much more he wanted to do and would need to be viewed in a positive light in order to do. He growled as he tightened his grip on the scroll before tossing in to the corner of the room.

There was no other choice. He had to get rid of the pup and while he was at it he might as well get rid of the miko too.

With a grim expression, Sesshoumaru quickly got dressed before leaving the room and starting toward the entrance of his home. He would need to do this quickly before the news of his _weak _offspring reached the elders or any others of the inu clan.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly as she carefully brushed through Kaiya's soft hair. She was still slightly amazed by how quickly her daughter's hair was growing, also by how thick and curly it was. It now almost reached her shoulders now and was thick enough to be pulled back into a ponytail or put into pigtails. Though Kaiya disliked both hairstyles for they hurt and seemed annoy her ears. She still loved being groomed and usually got excited when Kagome pulled the brush from her bag.<p>

Her daughter was lucky, she had not only gotten her father's hair color, but her hair had also gotten the same 'radiance' that her father had, which meant that though Kaiya's hair was curly, it never seemed to have an tangles. Kagome paused in her task as the thought of Kaiya's father came to mind, he had yet to make an appearance and they had already been in the village for a week now. Kagome did not know if this was a blessing or a curse. Maybe Sesshoumaru had decided to put the fact that he had a daughter behind him and continued on with his life? She shook her head, no that couldn't be it. The fact that he had a child seemed to bother him greatly and he did say that he would be back. _But when? _

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a soft whine come from Kaiya. Glancing down she noticed her daughter looking at her impatiently and then glancing at the brush in her hand. Kagome giggled softly "Okay, Okay Kaiya. Turn back around and I'll continued brushing your hair" she stated. Kaiya made a pleased noise before facing forward to let her begin brushing again.

That was another thing that surprised her. They had been in this time era for a week now and already Kaiya was beginning to advance. _Must be something in the air _She noted as she began running the brush through Kaiya's curly locks again. She had never had a child before Kaiya, but remembering Souta when he was baby, she seemed a little more advanced than the average six month old. She could crawl now and loved doing so whenever possible.

She was also beginning to 'repeat' some of the that words she or anyone else in the group said. Well as much as a baby could that is, it was more like she just repeated the sound that the word's made. She frowned as she concentrated on her task, she hoped that Kaiya didn't grow to quickly, because she was really enjoying her being a baby.

Feeling as though she had brushed Kaiya's hair enough, she laid the brush down and smiled lightly at the predicted sound of displeasure that came from her daughter. "Oh Stop it. I'll brush your hair again after dinner" she stated as she noticed Kaiya beginning to pout she shook her head in amusement. Sadly, it seemed as though Kaiya had picked up on Inuyasha's bad habit of pouting whenever he doesn't get his way.

Hearing the flap to the entrance open, Kagome looked up and smiled softly as she noticed Shippo make his way into the hut. "Hey Shippo, did you have fun playing?" she questioned.

Shippo nodded his head as he bounded towards her, only to stop when a small growl came from Kaiya and Kagome sighed and frowned deeply. Over the week, Shippo had slowly been getting closer to Kaiya and while she seemed more friendly toward him, she was still very possessive when it came to Shippo touching her. Sango and Miroku had assured her that it would take Kaiya awhile to 'share' her. She just hoped that Kaiya would bond to Shippo soon because it really would make the trip much more easier.

She smiled apologetically to Shippo and patted him softly on the head, ignoring her daughter as she glared at her. "Sorry Shippo, I'm sure she will get use to you soon" She stated softly to the kit.

Shippo smiled. "It's alright Kagome. I just keep forgetting, but my papa use to tell me about this stuff, so it's really my fault for forgetting" he mumbled while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Kagome sighed softly "Alright" she replied as she took her hand of his head and let it rest at her side.

Shippo took his usual seat and few feet away and looked at her anxiously. Sensing what it was he wanted her to say, Kagome offered him a soft smile. "Since it will be awhile before the others return, why don't you tell me about your day with the other children?" she questioned.

He nodded vigorously and wide smile came to his face as he began to tell of his adventures that had happened earlier.

Kagome yawned softly as she continued to halfheartedly listen to Shippo's stories. She loved the kit, she really did, but sometimes he could go on forever if someone allowed him to. Normally she would stop him after some time, but since she had not seen him for awhile and for the past week she had been to busy with Kaiya to listen to him correctly, she decided to let him talk to his heart's content. Or at least until the others returned.

Glancing down at Kaiya, she smiled as she noticed her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her lap. She had fallen asleep about half way into Shippo's stories. Which meant she would have the wake her soon, but it was a good thing. Because it meant that Kaiya was getting use to the area and the others in the group enough to fall asleep in their presence. The first few days after they returned Kaiya had a rough time sleeping, but thankfully after a few days of being here she began to sleep a little better at nights but still would not take naps through out the day until yesterday. Kagome hummed softly as she ran her hand through Kaiya's hair, she was glad that her daughter was taking naps now, for it made her less grumpy, which was something she enjoyed.

Kagome glanced back towards Shippo and noticed that he was still going on with his story, Kagome lost track of what exactly it was he was talking about. Clearing her throat to gain his attention, she smiled softly when he stopped talking and glanced at her curiously. "Shippo, honey. Can you go find Inuyasha and the others? Tell them to hurry back with the food and fire wood because we need to eat dinner and go to bed early since we take off tomorrow."

Shippo nodded "Of course Kagome!" he replied as he got to his feet and quickly left the hut to go perform his task.

Kagome sighed softly as she laid back onto the floor and moved Kaiya so she was resting on her stomach and chest instead of her lap. Rubbing her daughter's back softly to wake her up, she looked at the 'ceiling' of the hut and sighed softly. That's right, they would be starting on their trip to look for the jewel shards tomorrow. That was what had kept Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku out all day, they were going to find clues on where they should head off to and then they were suppose to catch dinner for tonight. While she prepared everything for tomorrow morning.

Glancing at her packed bag, she huffed lightly. It hadn't taken her long to prepare the bag to their needs and she was beginning to feel anxious being cooped up inside with Kaiya all day. However even with her anxious feelings, she felt slightly frightened whenever she thought about leaving the safety of the village. Which, to her, was strange. She hoped that the fear would ease after they began to travel. Because she knew her fear was misplaced and that she had nothing to worry about.

She would always be with the group, and even when she did go bathe, she would be with Sango so she knew it was foolish to have this fear. She nodded lightly at the thought as she continued to rub Kaiya's back. _That's right, there is nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay._


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: **I own nothing from Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Shippo made a sound of contentment as he patted his now slightly bloated and full stomach. Glancing around the room, he sighed as he noted that almost all of the adults were taking their time in eating their meal as the conversed with one another. That wasn't good, He still had to pack and most of his belongings rested outside the village. Now that it was night fall and all the other adults were inside, he knew Kagome wouldn't want him to go outside by himself. <em>Maybe I could just sneak out? It wouldn't take me long to retrieve my stuff and pack it. <em>He pondered as he continued to study all of the adults in the room, after a few more moments of glancing around he finally decided to go through with his idea.

Getting up, he grabbed his empty bowl and began to walk outside. His pace was quick, but he made sure to be light on his feet so he wouldn't draw the others attention. He was so focused on exiting and excited when he made it to the entrance that he nearly jumped into the air when his name was called. Calming himself down, he glanced back at the one who called his name and offered an innocent smile. "Yes, Kagome?" he questioned.

Kagome rose a brow at him and gave him a pointed look. "Where do you think you're going?" she questioned as she put her bowl down and gave him her full attention, the other adults continued to eat, but were also now focused on their interaction.

Shippo shifted nervously as his mind tried to think of what would be a good excuse to get him out of Kagome's stare. After a few seconds of pondering, his answer came from the object in his hold. "I wanted to wash my dish before going to bed" he replied softly. Pleased with his excuse he waited for Kagome to respond.

Kagome looked at him carefully and frowned. "Why don't you wait until we all get done, I don't like the idea of you going out there by yourself."

Her response made his heart stop and his stomach sink. That wouldn't work because if someone else came with him, he wouldn't be able to get his things. He couldn't tell Kagome that he wanted to go out to pack his stuff, she had already told him to do it earlier but he had been playing instead. Feeling panicked, he opened his mouth to try and convince her to let him go but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Aw, let the runt go. He'll be fine He's old enough now, if anything happens we can reach him."

Shippo, for the first time in a long time since meeting the elder hanyou felt something other than annoyance with him. It was the first time he had been grateful of the hanyou. Turning his attention back toward Kagome, he anxiously awaited her response to what Inuyasha had said.

Kagome's frown deepened and she nibbled softly on her bottom lip. A habit that happened often when she was thinking deeply about something. After a few moments of silence, the miko sighed in defeat. "Fine Shippo, you can go and wash your dish. Don't wander to far and if you see or sense anything come back here immediately." she instructed with light hesitance in her voice.

Shippo smiled and nodded his head vigorously. Grasping his bowl tighter he quickly fled from the hut with a small bounce in his step. He would do as Kagome advised, he would wash his dish first and then go to his hiding spot. Mind made up, Shippo quickly went towards his first destination, the river.

Shippo leaned back away from the river, his small hands were now soaked, as was his shirt and a bit of his pants. _Kagome's going to be mad about this _he thought with a frown. Shaking his head, he glanced down at the slightly damp dish in his hold. He forgot to bring anything to dry it with, shrugging, he stood up. _It'll dry on it's own. _Nodding in agreement to his own thoughts, Shippo glanced around. Satisfied that no one had followed him, he began to walk in the direction his belongings were hidden.

It wasn't that far from where he was now, or where the others remained in the hut so it shouldn't take him to long to get everything he needed.

Picking up his pace, he continued toward his destination. Within minutes he reached a tree that was worn by time. It was big and tall, the leaves had yet to grow back from the season change giving the tree an almost dead look. His tail flicked in excitement and he put the dish down on the ground and went closer to the tree.

Sitting down by the base of the tree he sniffed around it lightly, before his eyes widened in recognition. "Here it is" he murmured to himself. Giggling softly to himself, he began to dig near the roots of the old tree. After a few moments of digging he finally reached his 'prize', his smile grew as he pulled out a medium sized box. Kagome had brought it back here from her time shortly after he had joined them. It was a 'shoe' box. She had given it to him and now he kept his treasures in it. He had to hide a lot of his stuff from Inuyasha so the hanyou wouldn't take it.

He frowned at that thought, he had learned not to hide the treats Kagome brought back from her time in the box though. The first and last time he had done that everything in the box has been covered in ants. It was terrible and he lost all of his treats too.

Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, he glanced at the box that now rested before him. It was really worn and there were some holes on the sides. But it still worked. Wiping the dirt of the top of the box he removed the lid and set it to the side. He clasped his hands together in excitement and than began to remove each item.

Soon all of his belongings were scattered around him, he had to air them out before taking them back to his bag where he could pack them. Humming softly he began to air out and clean off each item from the dirt that had fallen through the holes of the box. He continued to do this and put the items back into the box until only one item remained.

His father's pelt. His gaze softened as he turned around to glance at the last thing he had of his father's. However once he turned around his eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted him. His father's pelt was there, but so was Kagome's daughter, Kaiya. The small hanyou was resting by his father's pelt, running her small hands through the fur and making soft grunting noises.

Shippo sighed as he cautiously approached her and the pelt. How did she get her? Glancing at the female he noticed the dirt stains on her clothing. _Kagome's really going to be mad now. _He noted, but he wondered how Kaiya had even left the hut without any of the adults noticing. Shrugging, he knelt down beside the pelt and girl and placed his hands on the soft fur that once belonged to his father. This action caught Kaiya's attention as she looked at him curiously before her eyes narrowed as she glanced between him and the pelt.

Shippo sighed softly "Let go Kaiya" He instructed in a soft yet stern voice while tugging softly on the pelt.

Kaiya tightened her hold on the fur and glared at him as she began growling softly. Shippo clenched his jaw as he looked down at the hanyou. He understood she was a pup, he did adore her because she was Kagome's daughter, but he wouldn't stand for this behavior from her, not right now and not for this. This was _his _father's pelt. Jumping to his feet, he glared down at the little hanyou and growled softly. "This is _mine _Kaiya. You can't have it. This is my _papas_" he growled.

He knew he may be a little mean, but this was something of his that she couldn't have. He wouldn't let her. Kaiya's growls softened as she looked down at the pelt and then back at Shippo, her brow furrowed. "Ah-Ah?"

Shippo's eyes widened, she was trying to say papa. He frowned and his shoulders slumped, he forgot that she didn't have a papa. Well she did, but he wasn't with her. He nodded and pointed down to the pelt. "My papa isn't here anymore, this is his fur. He- um, well you can tell who your papa is because he has similar energy and scent to your own"

He knew it was strange to explain this to a baby, as she probably did not understand what he was saying. But he felt like he had to tell her, no one else would. At least not right now. Shaking his head, he grasped the pelt and held it close to his body. Luckily this time, Kaiya had let go of the pelt and watched him curiously.

Shippo shook his head and folded his papa's pelt neatly before placing it in the box. Putting the lid back onto the box he turned back toward Kaiya, only to find her looking into the treeline with her brow furrowed. He sighed once more, how was he going to get back to the hut with his stuff and Kaiya? _Maybe she'll follow? _He questioned mentally.

Going toward the dish he had washed earlier, he picked it up and then placed it in the box before closing the lid again. Picking up the box he approached Kaiya who was still looking into the tree line. "Kaiya" he called, when she looked at him he motioned for her to follow him "Come on, let's go back to Ka-mama" He stated. The little girl huffed, and Shippo took that as a signal that she understood.

Turning around he began to lead the way back to the hut. He was relieved when he heard her following him, he continued to listen to make sure she was continuing to follow him. After a few moments of walking, the noise stopped and he turned around curiously only to find Kaiya looking back toward the tree line while sniffing softly at the air.

His eyes widened in surprise when he heard her growl lightly and softly speak "Ah-Ah" as she gazed at the tree line. His brow furrowed as he glanced at the trees. Was her papa out there? He shook his head, that couldn't be possible, could it?

Shrugging his shoulders, He glanced back at the tiny girl "Kaiya!" He called, the girl looked away from the treeline and back toward him. "Come on, we gotta get you back to your mama. We are leaving early tomorrow" he stated.

The small hanyou huffed but quickly made her way toward him. Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, he continued forward with Kaiya by his side. Glancing back toward the treeline, Shippo shivered, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stood frozen on the tree branch he was currently perched on. With narrowed eyes he continued to watch both the kit and hanyou pup as they made their way into the village. Blinking, his lips pulled down into a frown as he heard the miko scold the pup and kit for being out for so long and the pup for disappearing.<p>

He cursed mentally at himself. Why had he stopped? That had been the perfect chance. He could have gotten rid of the hanyou pup when she was alone with the kit. The kit would have been to small and slow to react. Sure, he could still get her now, and the miko too. But doing so would cause to much of an uproar and trouble. Especially if his idiot half breed brother was there. He growled softly, he couldn't rush it. Rushing caused mistakes and mistakes were not something he did.

Grunting softly he continued to stare at the village. It will be okay, he had time. The kit said something about leaving, where would they go? The miko's bag was full, which meant she would not be leaving for a long period of time again. Which could only leave one thing, they would be leaving to collect the jewel shards.

_Which means they will be away from the safely of the village. _The thought brought a smirk to his lips. _Perfect this Sesshoumaru shall act then. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>Kagome felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had been so immersed in their conversation over dinner that she had not bothered to pay attention to Kaiya after Shippo had left the hut to wash his dish. Her friends had tried to ease her worries by telling her that she wasn't at fault, as all of them had thought that Kaiya had gone to sleep way before they even started eating. She understood that, but at the same time she felt miserable. What kind of mother was she to let her daughter just crawl out of the hut without noticing. If that wasn't enough, Shippo had yet to come back, which doubled her worry.<p>

Taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself, she sighed softly as she pushed her fringe from her eyes and continued to look around the area she was in. She knew Kaiya would most likely be found quickly after all, the others, aside from Keade, were helping her search. _Unless she got kidnapped _this thought made the fear she felt earlier rise _No, No Kagome you cannot think like that. She's fine, we'll find her. _She thought in a sad attempt to calm herself. Getting worked up would not help her right now, she had to calm down and think logically.

Taking a step forward, Kagome stilled as she heard her name being called. Turning towards the voice she noticed Sango running towards her with an expression of relief. "Kagome! We found Kaiya, she came back with Shippo, they are in front of the hut right now" Sango stated as she stopped in front of Kagome and bent over to catch her breath.

Kagome sighed in relief at the news. Her fear instantly left her and instead was replaced with relief and a small bit of frustration. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled softly at her friend "Thank you Sango" Seeing her friends nod, Kagome quickly made her way towards the hut.

Just as she was told, Shippo and Kaiya were both safetly in front of the hut. Shippo was looking guiltily at the ground, while Kaiya was simply sitting beside him looking at the others who were standing in front of the hut. Coming to stand in front of them, she looked at both of them with narrowed eyes as she rested her hands on her hips. "What in the world were you doing out there for so long Shippo? It doesn't take that long to wash one dish!" she scolded with a frown. One look at his dirty claws and the dirt on his clothing was all she needed, to know what he really did. He hadn't packed when she had told him to earlier and had decided to do so after dinner.

She sighed in frustration, she would have to lecture him about that later. For now however, she had another one to scold. "Shippo, go pack your stuff, after that get ready for bed. There are baby wipes in Kaiya's bag, use those to clean yourself off" she stated with a sigh, the small kitsune nodded and went into the hut with his form hunched.

Now that he was taken care of, she turned her attention towards her daughter. "And you young lady. Why did you go after Shippo? You know better than to wander off on your own, and look at your pajamas they're filthy" she scolded. However, unlike with Shippo, Kaiya didn't take to her words instead she just looked up at her as though she was in the wrong. _Definitely takes after her father in that aspect _Kagome thought with a groan as she shook her head. She knew it was pointless to try and lecture Kaiya, as she did not pay attention if she didn't want to. Shaking her head, She leaned down and picked up her daughter. "It's been a long night, let's get you changed and cleaned off and then go to bed" she stated with a light sigh and she held the girl close to her form.

Glancing back at her companions she smiled softly at them. "Thank you for helping me look for her guys" she stated, seeing their nods Kagome bid them goodnight before making her way into the hut and towards Kaiya's bag. She noted that Shippo's bags had already been packed and he had cleaned and changed his clothing and was now pouting in the corner of the room.

Laying Kaiya down onto the ground, she grabbed a clean diaper, baby wipes and a clean pair of pajamas from the bag and sat down by Kaiya's feet. Stripping her daughter of the soiled clothing, she quickly changed her diaper and clothing. Once Kaiya was clean and changed, she sat her on her lap and turned her attention to Shippo. She sighed softly at his dejected form "Shippo honey, I'm not really mad at you. I was just really worried, about both of you"

Shippo glanced up at her and Kagome felt her heart almost drop as she noticed his eyes were teary and his lip was quivering. "R-Really?" he asked with a light sniffle.

Kagome patted the ground next to her, when he came to sit by her, Kagome pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his cheek. "Yes really. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you" she replied softly.

Shippo returned her hug and luckily this time Kaiya did not growl at him, instead she nuzzled into her stomach and glanced at Shippo curiously. Kagome ran a hand through both Kaiya and Shippo's hair as she held them close. After a few moments, Kagome felt that Shippo had calmed enough. Ruffling his hair, she smiled as he looked up at her and yawned softly. "It's been a long night. Let's turn in now, we need to get up early tomorrow" she stated.

Shippo nodded and he yawned "Okay" he mumbled as he got up and made his way toward his bed. Luckily, even before she had Kaiya, Shippo had stopped sleeping with her for the most part. So him no longer sleeping in the same bed as her was not a problem. Shifting her hold on Kaiya, she made her way to her own bed and settled in.

Making sure Kaiya was safe and comfortable beside her, Kagome snuggled closer to her daughter and breathed in deeply, her baby scent instantly calming her already tired mind. As her eyes began to feel heavy, she whispered a soft goodnight to those in the room before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome awoke the following morning to a small hand patting her cheek. Groaning softly, she wanted nothing more than to sleep for as long as she could. However, after having Kaiya she had gotten use to waking up earlier then she had before having her. Sighing softly, she opened her eyes and smiled softly at Kaiya who sat in front of her with an impatient expression.

"Well good morning sweetheart. May I help you with something?" She questioned in a whisper as she sat up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Fuu"

Kagome smirked at her daughters reply. Of course, food was the first and only thing the small girl ever wanted upon waking. Shaking her head, she put her hair into a ponytail and rose from her sleeping spot. Stretching, she glanced around the hut and noted that everyone, aside from herself and Kaiya, were still sleeping. _Well, I guess this is a good time to get myself and Kaiya ready._

Walking toward the area where they kept the water, she frowned as she noticed the container was nearly empty. _Which means I will have to get more _She groaned mentally at the thought of having to go down to the nearby river by herself to get the water. Since none of the others were awake, it would mean that she would have to take Kaiya with her.

She usually brought water with her, however doing so this time had slipped her mind. Going toward the bags she had brought back with her, she dug through them until she found what she wanted. A carrier she had brought with her so she would not have to carry Kaiya by herself the whole time they traveled. While she didn't mind carrying Kaiya from time to time, as her daughters weight grew she could only hold her for a certain amount of time before her arms began to hurt. Which is when she was very grateful for the carrier.

Luckily, the carrier she got allowed her to carry Kaiya on her side, back or front. Which was convenient for many events. Putting the carrier on her front, she made her way toward Kaiya, picking her up she place her inside the carrier. Kagome chuckled softly as Kaiya glared at her and pouted. While she herself liked the carrier, Kaiya was never very fond of it. "Don't worry Kaiya, you won't be in it for that long" she stated softly with a small shake of her head.

"Geh" Kaiya voiced as she huffed and looked forward.

_Poor baby, it must be so degrading to be stuck inside a carrier _She thought with a smirk. Making sure Kaiya was securely inside the carrier, Kagome made her way towards the containers. Grabbing the empty containers, she made sure she had a secure hold on them before starting out of the hut and towards the river.

She only got a few feet away from the hut before she stopped when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she noticed Inuyasha looking down at her from his usual tree. "Morning Inuyasha" she stated with a slight wave.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped from the tree. "What are you doing?" he questioned as he looked over her appearance with a raised brow and amused smirk.

Kagome then realized that both she and Kaiya were still in their pajamas. Blushing lightly, she huffed and rose her hand that held the containers. "I'm going to get water, then prepare breakfast and get Kaiya and myself ready before we go"

Inuyasha scoffed before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, just be careful" he stated "I'll go get some more fire wood. Call me if you need anything"

Kagome nodded and waved as he made his way to the forest. Shrugging, Kagome turned back towards the way she had been heading in previously. With a light hum she continued towards the river.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in relief as she reached the river. Luckily, since Inuyasha was going to get the firewood she wouldn't have to worry about also getting that to prepare the water and then prepare breakfast for the group. Putting down one container, she continued to hold onto another and approached the river. Finding the cleanest area of the river, she kneeled down, taking off the lid to the container she leaned over and put it inside the water. Putting her free hand over Kaiya, she watched as her daughter watched the container and the flow of the water curiously.<p>

Once the container was filled, she put the lid back onto the opening and set it aside. Grabbing the other container, she repeated her previous actions until this one too was filled to the top. Putting the lid on this container too. She stood and grabbed both containers and started back toward the village. She huffed as she walked, now that the containers were full they were heavier, which made it harder to hold.

Shaking her head, she continued to walk until she reached the hut that her friends were still sleeping in. Glancing at the wall closest to the door, she smiled as she noted that there was new wood on the older stack. She frowned as she noticed the absence of the person who had retrieved the wood _Where's Inuyasha? _She thought as she glanced around once more before putting the containers where the others were located.

Lifting Kaiya up and out of the carrier she placed her on the ground and then took the carrier off before placing that on the other luggage. She would need it later, so it would be pointless to put to pack it again. Quietly moving around the hut, she gathered firewood and put it in the pit before starting a fire. Satisfied, she gathered a pot and put it above the fire. Getting the container she had filled earlier, she poured the water inside the pot and watched as it began to heat up. It would take awhile for it to reach a boil and then she would have to wait another minute before it would be ready.

Putting the container back onto the floor, she sighed and glanced down at Kaiya who was looking up at her with a bored expression. She would have to wake up Shippo and the others soon, but until the water was boiled she might as well dress herself and Kaiya for the day. Nodding in agreement to her thoughts, Kagome made her way towards the luggage and pulled out the clothing she would need, along with the needed supplies to clean Kaiya up.

Once she had what she needed, she picked Kaiya up and went into another, more private part of the hurt so she could change in peace. Changing her own clothing quickly, she folded and set aside her pajamas before starting on changing Kaiya.

Buttoning the last button on Kaiya's clothing, Kagome leaned back and sighed softly. "Well now that's done why don't we go and check on the water?" Kagome questioned in a whispered tone. She smirked as she noticed Kaiya pulling herself up and looking at her expectantly.

"Fuu" Kaiya huffed as she continued to gaze at her mother.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head "Yes I didn't forget, we'll get you your food too" Standing, Kagome made her way back to the main part of the hut, putting her and Kaiya's pajamas back into the bag. She disposed the diaper and sanitized her hands before making her way towards the pot. She hummed in satisfaction as she noticed that it was boiling, grabbing the pot she carefully poured the water into a clean container.

_Now that that's done, I just need to let it settle and hopefully it will be ready to use. _Nodding at her own thoughts, she glanced at her sleeping companions _Might as well get them up now so that way when the water is ready we can eat and then get going quickly. _

Mind set, Kagome began the new task of waking up her companions and making sure they would be ready by the time Inuyasha returned so they could set out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru glanced down at the group in the distance with narrowed eyes. His aggravation and impatience were growing, the source of such emotions were the ones who his gaze currently rested on. His hanyou brothers pack, or more so two members of the pack. A human female and a hanyou pup. He growled lightly as he watched them closely, he couldn't believe that two small and frail beings were the cause of such feelings within him, and that he had yet to rid their existence from this world.<p>

He had been following the group for two weeks, ever since they had left the safety of the village they usually resided in to now, where they rested nestled in a clearing in the forest, in an area where the hanyou deemed safe for them. He smirked at that thought, anywhere they hid or sheltered in would not keep them safe from him. Which is why he was so irked, he knew he could dispose of them, So why had he not ended their existence yet? He wanted to do the job quickly and with complete perfection, leaving no evidence behind that it would lead their deaths back to him. Which in truth, is why he had yet to act, while some opportunities had presented themselves over the days of him following, he had yet to find the exact one that he wanted.

Along with the previous, what prevented him from doing the task was his other responsibilities, the ones that came with ruling the western lands. At his home, another problem had presented itself- one that also tied in with his current problem, the fact that time was ticking by and there was more of a chance that someone would find out that he sired a hanyou female pup became apparent.

A female as his first born, and mating with a human and producing a hanyou, two things that were looked down upon, were now tied to his person and his name. He had to rip and destroy those ties before they were found out by the elders or anyone else for that matter. He was beginning to think that maybe a rush job would be the best choice for this event. He did not want his name to be tainted as his father's had, he wouldn't allow it.

He had spent so much time, so many hours, cleaning up his families name and reputation. He would not let one small event ruin so much hard work. This failure was beginning to aggravate him more than anything else in the world had. He had killed many before, whether they be children or seniors, He had always gotten the task done without fault. So why was it that he was now struggling to do such a simple and easy task?

He had no attachment to either the hanyou pup nor the female who had birthed it. He had to kill both, or at the very least just the hanyou. It was how it had to be. His sire had felt a strong emotion toward a human female and the hanyou he sired, and what had that gotten him? His death. The decease of his targets would not hurt him in anyway, there were multiples female demons who wished to mate with him, which meant there were multiple females would could birth him a pup. This one would not be his last. He refused to make the same mistake his father did. That was all the hanyou pup was, a mistake.

Turning his attention to the group he watched as they began to settle down for the night. He smirked, tonight he would finish this task and move on . He will not fail this night.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently, he waited until the sun fell and the moon rose. He waited as the fire the group had lit began to die down and the group settled down for the evening. This was the time he would act, while it was a cowardly and usually beneath him, it was the only way he could complete the task without being seen.

However, there was something he had to do before he could complete his task. Make sure that the hanyou would not wake and alert the others of the group. He had no doubt that he could fight the hanyou and his group without a problem. The problem he held with the situation however was that his hanyou of a brother was loud. This would cause un-needed attention, which at the moment was the last thing he needed.

Turning his focus back onto the group, he waited until the hanyou allowed himself to fall into a soft slumber. Then, he acted. Moving swiftly and quietly through the trees, he landed on the branch his half brother rested on, acting quickly before the hanyou could wake, he pressed the needed pressure point that would assure that the hanyou would not awaken in the time he needed to complete his task.

Glancing down at the slumbering group, he watched carefully to make sure all humans were in a deep slumber. Glancing at the feline demon that the slayer kept, he frowned. He could not force the kit nor the feline into a slumber as he had done with the hanyou. Which meant he would need to use a different method to make sure they did not interrupt.

Slipping his hand underneath his armor he pulled out a small pouch, he had yet to use it, however he kept it on him just in case. Now was a time he was glad that he did so. Putting a small bit of the substance inside the container onto the palm of his hand, he blew on it. The powder like substance went into the air, covering the group below. It would not effect the humans of the group, but it would effect lesser demons, such as the kit and the feline. It only worked on full blooded demons, which meant that it would not effect the hanyou pup either, _that is fine _he thought, for it would not need it.

Satisfied as the poison began to work, he smirked. Jumping down from the branch, he made his way to the miko and her pup with the experience of a silent killer. Stopping as he came to the side of where they rested, he bent down to get a closer look of the pup. Her features had become more pronounced, getting a closer look at the pup he noted that she had more of his features than of the miko.

He lowered his hand and pulled down the fabric that covered the pup and the miko. His original task slipped from his mind as he became intrigued by the small creature. His sharp gaze went over her features, her small dog ears flicked at the sounds of the surrounding forest, her nose scrunched as she whimpered softly. He noted just how small she was. He had kept a close gaze on her as he followed the group, but he had yet to be get this close to her. Not since he had first found that he sired her.

She was the smallest and youngest creature he had interacted with. Though he did have Rin, when he had met her she was a child, almost to her adult years. She had been weak for a human but this hanyou pup, was so weak and small. He was sure that even with his own blood running through her veins, if left alone, she would surely die in the wild.

Glancing at her skin, he frowned, as the sudden urge to touch her began to overwhelm him. This was not the same urge he had to touch her to end her life. No, this urge was different he just wanted to touch her soft skin. Before he realized it, his body seemed to react to the urge as his hand rested on her cheek. Her skin was soft and smooth, it felt interesting. Untainted.

A soft whine brought him from his thoughts and he glanced into the face of his target, his eyes widened in surprise as she nuzzled into his hand, the hand of a killer. Her small hands wrapped around his fingers and tried to bring his hand closer to her as her eyes remained closed, he was surprised at the strength she used.

A branch snapping in the forest brought him back to attention and his mind to focus. Slipping his hand from the hanyou's grasp he pulled back up and held his hand to his chest as though it had been burned. Startled by the event, he took a step back and glared at the small creature as his mind began to race. What was that? Why did he once again stall, what were these emotions that now clouded his mind? Why could he not focus?

Frustrated he walked towards the edge of the clearing, he had to leave. His mind was fogged with these annoying emotions, he would come back later, but for now he had to kill these feelings that bothered him. Growling softly, he took off into the forest with speed he had not used in a long time. Yes, he would be back, he just hadn't a clue on what he would do when that time came.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to Kaiya doing something that she had never done in her small time alive, crying. Kaiya had whimpered before, but she have never wailed as she was currently doing and she had no clue why her daughter was acting this way. She has been sleeping soundly and then just started crying and nothing was soothing her.<p>

Glancing away from her fussing daughter she turned her attention to the rest of her group or more so the demons of the group. While Sango and Miroku had woken at her daughter wail, all the demons continued to slumber. Which was strange to her, since demons had stronger hearing than humans.

Sighing, she rubbed her daughters back. "Calm down Kaiya, it's okay" she whispered softly as she tried everything that usually calmed her daughter. Sighing once more as her daughter continued to wail, she nibbled softly on her bottom lip as she tried to think of what had caused this and what was wrong with her demon companions.

Miroku and Sango had been trying to wake their sleeping companions but had failed to do so. She watched as Sango sniffed lightly at the air and her frown deepened. "What's wrong Sango?" she questioned, her voice raised as she tried to talk over Kaiya's crying.

Sango approached her so they wouldn't have to yell as they conversed. "There is something wrong with the air, it smells like poison. A Demon kind. But it's expensive and rare so I do not understand who would use it, and use it on us." she stated as she continued to look around the clearing.

Miroku joined Sango at her side "I agree with Sango. There is something unsettling in the air. Maybe that is what is bothering Miss Kaiya".

Kagome frowned as she looked down at her daughter. "Maybe it is" she murmured. As she continued to try and calm her daughter. Nothing was working and it was starting to trouble her, Kaiya had never been this way before. More than her daughter's behavior however, was everything else going on. Why would someone want all of the demons in their group to be in such a deep slumber? She had so many questions going through her mind right now that she didn't know where to focus her thoughts.

She was so distracted that she jumped as Inuyasha landed on the ground beside her. "Y-You're awake Inuyasha?" She questioned in surprise, though the answer was obvious.

Her hanyou companion nodded as he rubbed the back of neck, a look of discomfort on his face. He glanced down at Kaiya with a frown. "What's wrong with the brat?" he questioned as he glanced around the clearing, his frown deepening when his gaze landed Kirara and Shippo.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I have no clue, She just started crying awhile ago" she replied with a frown "What's wrong with you?" she questioned as she noticed he was still rubbing his neck.

Inuyasha huffed "I don't know. My neck is hurtin" he grumbled as he glanced down at Kaiya. Sighing as she continued to cry, he growled loudly.

The sound made Kaiya stiffen and quiet, her cry was now a whimper as she looked cautiously at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared down at her and growled once more, this growl was softer than the first and Kaiya's body relaxed but she continued to whimper as she snuggled into Kagome's body. Kagome looked down at her daughter before looking up at Inuyasha. "What was that?" she questioned.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin. I just told her to quiet. Why aren't the runt and kirara waking up?" He questioned as he made his way over to them.

Kagome didn't answer and instead took to comforting Kaiya as Miroku and Sango informed Inuyasha of what they thought had happened to the group. Upon hearing their theory Inuyasha took a sniff of the air and his expression immediately turned sour. Stomping over to where Kagome sat with Kaiya, he held out his hands. "Let me see the runt" he commanded. Carefully, Kagome handed her daughter over to Inuyasha. Curiously and cautiously watching as he held her up and sniffed her.

As she was being examined, Kaiya remained stiff in Inuyasha's hold. He continued to sniff and look her over for a few moments before handing her back to Kagome. He cursed as he looked into the dark forest for a few moments before turning back to the group and meeting the gaze of each member. "Kirara and Shippo will be fine they should wake up soon but from now on, we will not stay out like this. We will stay in a village, even if we have ta travel all day to get to one." he stated before jumping into his usual tree, his ears alert as he folded his arms above his chest and got into his usual sulking position.

The rest of the group knew that once he was in such a position, they would not be getting anything else out of him. Or getting a word in, his decision was made. This was one decision Kagome was happy with, but it did raise more questions. Such as, what had caused that reaction from Inuyasha? He usually disliked going into villages, so why would he want to go in now? Just what or who had been here?

She shivered at the thought of someone being so close when she had been asleep. Bringing Kaiya closer to her body, she looked cautiously into the darkened forest. It seemed as though she would not be getting any more sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed softly, her lips turning downward into a frown as she watched her daughter with a worried gaze. Her daughter had been acting strange for the past two weeks, thinking back on it the strange behavior had started after the night time event that had lead to her daughter crying uncontrollably. Turning her gaze away from her daughter, she focused on her hanyou friend. His behavior had also changed since that night.<p>

While Inuyasha was always cranky, it had gotten worse since the event. Inuyasha hardly ever slept, and when he did it wasn't a deep sleep or for a long period of time. It was easy to see that not getting much sleep was beginning to take it's toll on the hanyou. He was always glaring into the distance and growling at any noise, even a small one such as an insect going by.

The behavior from both Inuyasha and Kaiya was beginning to get to the other members of the group too. The group tried to lessen Inuyasha's burden, each taking shifts every night to keep guard. Even when traveling during the day, the group kept themselves on guard. Letting nothing get past them or near them. It was exhausting and Kagome was beginning to think it may be better if she and Kaiya went back to her time.

Though this thought often teased her mind, she did not talk to Inuyasha about it. She was afraid of his reaction and was sure that if he had thought of this idea he would have already mentioned it, or forced her and Kaiya through the well.

Turning her attention away from her irate companion, she focused back onto Kaiya and rose a brow in question. Her daughter had been staring at their newest male companion since his arrival and their wolf demon companion was returning the gaze. She was exhausted emotionally already and his arrival was unwelcome. Luckily for her and the rest of the group his attention was focused completely on her daughter since learning of her existence. Which spared them the usual fighting he and Inuyasha had upon his visits.

She wasn't surprised in the least when her daughter began to move towards the stiff wolf demon. Nor was she surprised when her daughter did the same thing she had been doing to any male that she was near for the past two weeks.

Sighing lightly, she watched as Kaiya grasped Koga's wrist and pulled his hand near her with surprising strength for a baby of her age. Koga stayed stiff and watched her with a curious expression. Kaiya studied Koga's hand with furrowed brows before nuzzling her face into it. She continued to do this for a few moments before pulling back and glaring at the hand. Huffing, she shoved the hand away from her person and pouted.

It was the same thing she had done for the past two weeks and this behavior was something that was beginning to worry her and was also something that no one in the group had an answer for. Though she had a suspicion that Inuyasha knew what she was doing, he didn't seem to want to share his information.

"Do you know why she's doing this Koga?" she questioned as she glanced worriedly between her daughter and her friend. She had introduced Koga to her daughter upon his arrival and then explained to him about her recent change in behavior, he wanted to see it for himself which is why he had taken a seat and she had put Kaiya onto the floor.

Koga rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from her daughter to meet her gaze. "Kind of. It seems like she is trying to associate herself with a smell or feel of a certain being.." he replied hesitantly, his wording trailing off at the end as a loud growl came from Inuyasha.

Sighing, Kagome looked down at her daughter who was still pouting. "How long is she going to be like this?" she questioned.

Koga shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, it could be for a few weeks, months or until she gets in touch with the individual she is looking for"

Kagome frowned "Okay" she replied as she picked up her daughter and brushed the dirt from her. There was nothing she could do about it until her daughter either forgot about it or she came in contact with what she was searching for. _But what is it? _She questioned. Glancing towards the group, she rolled her eyes as she noticed that Inuyasha and Koga had started their usual greeting upon meeting one another.

Taking a seat next to Sango and Miroku, she sat Kaiya on her lap and watched the duel. Had she never traveled back into the past, she would have never let her daughter get this close to violence. However, as of now it was out of her hands, since coming here Kaiya had been near more dangerous fights and had not been scared by any of them. She seemed to find them more fascinating, then frightening.

_While Koga isn't always the first person I want to see, maybe fighting with him will help Inuyasha relieve some of the stress he has kept in. _She thought as she continued to watch the spar.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the whirl of dust, otherwise known as Koga, disappeared off into the distance. Sighing in relief, she relaxed in her seat as she switched her hold on Kaiya. Thankfully her daughter had taken a small nap while she and the others had talked with Koga after he and Inuyasha had finished their spar and she was just now waking up.<p>

This was the first time her daughter had settled down enough in order to take a good, deep nap. It made Kagome feel relaxed and a little bit relieved. If her daughter felt calm enough to take a nap, that may mean that she would soon go back to her previous behavior, which would be a relief to everyone in the group as it would make traveling more pleasant.

Kissing Kaiya's head, she rubbed her daughter's ears until she was completely up and looking around the clearing with a dazed expression. "Well good afternoon sleeping beauty" Kagome stated softly with a light chuckle as Kaiya turned to look at her. Within moments, Kaiya nuzzled into Kagome's chest making her laugh lightly, her earlier worries forgotten as she held her daughter closely to her body.

Releasing Kaiya, she frowned as a rancid scent met her nose, sniffing her daughter's hair she cringed. Because of the event that had caused everyone in the group to be on their toes, she and everyone had not thought about bathing. Which, now that they were finally relaxing, was beginning to make itself known. No matter the amount of baby powder and wipes, she knew the best thing to do would be to give her daughter a bath. _That may also help calm her down _She thought.

Glancing up at the group, she smiled softly as she noted that while all of the members were relaxing they were still on guard. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Inuyasha who had perched himself in a nearby tree branch. "Inuyasha" She called, when she got the hanyou's attention she continued speaking. "Do you know if there is a rivert or hot spring near by where Kaiya, Shippo and I can bathe?" She questioned.

Inuyasha huffed, knowing that he was going to deny her the chance to bathe Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha, I have no bathed in two weeks. I stink, Kaiya stinks, we all stink" she grumbled and huffed. "I'll s-i-t you if I have to and then have Shippo sniff some water out"

Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms over his chest he stood on the branch he had been previously perched on. Grumbling to himself, he took a light sniff in the air and repeated the action for a few moments before answering. "There's a river not that far away, but I'm gonna go with ya. It's not safe for you and the runts to be by yer selves."

Kagome sighed, it didn't surprise her that Inuyasha would be so protective or over protective but she really wanted to relax as she got clean. Thankfully for her, she did not have to answer to his comment as Sango came forward. "Inuyasha, I need to bathe too. I'll go with Kagome and the children, I'll bring kirara and my weapons with, so you don't need to worry"

Inuyasha huffed "I wasn't really worryin' I just didn't want to hear Kagome bitch if anything happened to the runts or have them become handicapped and slow us down."

Kagome sighed "Glad to see you are back to your usual self Inuyasha" she stated as she glared at her companion. Truthfully though, while his words irritated her, she was glad to see that after his spar with Koga he had gone back to his usual self and wasn't as tense as he had been.

Inuyasha ignored her comment and seemed to be thinking over Sango's suggestion. Seeing Inuyasha distracted Miroku voiced his own opinion on the matter at hand. "Yes Inuyasha, I believe we should let Lady Sango go with Lady Kagome to bathe. If it helps, I will also go lend my hand to the lovely maiden and keep watch while they bathe" he stated in his usual innocent voice.

Inuyasha glared down at Miroku. "You'll be watchin' somethin monk, but I don't think it'll be for intruders." Huffing, he looked down at the two females of the group. "Fine, you two go bathe with the runts. Me and the pervert will go get some wood and water for the dinner. If anything happens or anything comes up ya gotta call for us though" he warned, his voice holding a serious tone.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Alright Inuyasha, thank you!" She exclaimed as she held Kaiya tighter to her body and went towards their bags. While she was at the river she might as well wash some clothing for Kaiya too. Putting some dirty outfits into Kaiya's diaper bag, along with their bathing supplies. Kagome re-arranged Kaiya in her hold and picked up her bag.

Turning towards Sango and Shippo she smiled. "Are you guys ready?" Seeing their enthusiastic nods, she got the directions to the river from Inuyasha and then the small group left towards their bathing quarters.

Once they were out of sight, Inuyasha turned towards his perverted companion. "Come on monk, we have stuff to do before they get back" With that being said, Inuyasha made his way into the forest, Miroku following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru growled softly to himself as he once again found himself pacing a room of his home. This was happening more than it usually would and he knew his unusual behavior was already gathering unwanted attention. Which was the one thing he did not want. Growling once more, he stilled and sat down.<p>

His fingers thrummed against the cool surface of his desk as he stared blankly at the entrance of the room. The thing he despised, the feelings his father often talked of, was the thing that had been bothering him the most for the past few days.

He had no doubt what it was that was haunting him, a small weak little thing, that had caused his inner self to become a war zone.

What was once viewed by him as an annoyance was now haunting his thought every moment of the day. It was becoming very troubling.

As he was now at war with himself, the logical part of him wanted, no knew, that the best thing for him to do is to kill the hanyou he had sired. The other part of him, his inu nature and being, had acknowledged the pup as their blood, their pup, which left him so he was fighting against himself. Logic or emotion.

He hated being controlled, he always hated it from when he was a pup to now. No one told him what to do, not even himself. He growled. That damned pup was making him lose his mind.

Standing, he growled deeply as he got up from his seat. He would no longer play this game, he would end it. This time for sure. A cruel smirk came to his lips _This Sesshoumaru knows the perfect way to do so. _He thought as he went towards the corner of the room.

Being a poison demon, it was something he specialized in and often experimented in when he was a pup. As most of his guards and warriors held poison laced weapons and poison powder for fighting. All items with poison were ones he made himself, or at the very least over look.

Opening a container, he looked at the smaller containers inside with a sharp gaze. He smirked as he grabbed what he would need. Grasping on to it, he started towards the entrance of his room and made his way outside of his home.

Once there he sniffed the air lightly and started towards the area his brothers stench was strongest. Luckily for him, the hanyou and his pack weren't that far away from where he was currently located. _Foolish little brother._He thought with glee.

Coming to a stop, he perched himself onto a branch and looked down at the empty clearing below. It held the hanyou's group belongings, but none of the pack resided with in the clearing. He rose a brow and sniffed the air once more. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

The hanyou had left the weakest members of his group alone, perfect for attack against a strong demon that even the slayer could not go up against by herself. The hanyou and the monk were both in the opposite way. In hearing range, but still not close enough to get to the weak ones in time to save them.

He shook his head slightly and landed gracefully onto the dirt below. While he wanted to kill the hanyou pup he sired, he did not want to cause a bigger mess than necessary. Which was why he had come up with his current plan, that would not result in him getting any blood on his hands.

Smirking, he started towards the miko's belongings, sniffing them lightly he tried to sniff out what the pup used the most. Finding a small container that the pup had smelt like last time he had come, he pulled off the lid and glanced curiously inside. A white powder was inside, it smelt strange to him, but since it had been on the pup's lips last time he assumed it must have been some sort of nutrient that would help it grow.

Cursing his curiosity he listened closely to make sure that no one from the hanyou's group or the hanyou himself was coming. Satisfied that he was still alone, he set to work on his plan. Opening the lid to the container he had brought with him earlier, he uncharacteristically chuckled lightly as he poured the powdered substance into the white powder. Stirring it with his finger, he watched with satisfaction as the poison mixed and blended in with the white powder.

This poison was a special kind used the slowly kill enemies. It was tasteless and odorless making it so no one, not even demons, would be able to know they were poisoned. The bad thing about it however, was that it took time to kill. A month to take full effect on humans, two months for demons. At first the one who had been poisoned would simply think that they had caught a cure able illness. That's what others would think too when the poisoned being passed on. It was perfect and always left him without blood on his hands.

Feeling as though both powders were mixed thoroughly. He withdrew his finger and placed the lid to the container back on. Putting it back into the miko's bag as he had found it, he closed the container to his own poison and stood in his spot. Knowing that the task would be completed as soon as the miko fed the hanyou the nutrient, he smirked and began to walk back towards his home.

That was one annoyance he was now rid of.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in relief as she finished drying herself off. She was correct in her earlier thought that a bathe and cleaning herself would help her mood. It always had in the past, and this time was no different. Getting dressed quickly, she glanced at Kaiya and Shippo who were already cleaned and dressed and keeping Kirara company. Kaiya also seemed to be in a better mood after being cleaned. <em>Thankfully <em>Kagome thought as she made her way over to Kaiya's hanging clothes.

She sighed in relief when she felt that Kaiya's clothes were dry, she had washed them before washing Kaiya and herself in hopes of this. The sky was beginning to darken and she knew it was best if they got everything picked up and returned back to the clearing where their belongings resided. Taking the clothes down she folded them and held them to her body.

Turning her attention towards her companions, she noticed that Sango was already dried and dressed. "Are you guys ready to head back?" She questioned.

Sango nodded, "I am, I'm sure the kids are getting hungry too"

As if cued by Sango's words, both children's stomached growled supporting Sango's thoughts. Kagome chuckled and shook her head, "Alright I'm sure Inuyasha and Miroku are back by now, let's go" She stated, putting the clean clothing into the bag Kagome put it on to her shoulder and picked up Kaiya. Once sure that the others were ready, she started back to the clearing.

When she got back to the clearing she would give Kaiya some formula along with her dinner. Though she didn't often give Kaiya formula now that she was getting older, she did like to give it to her once a day as a drink to make sure that she was getting everything she needed. Especially since in the time they were in, it was likely that she could get deathly sick, even with having half of her blood be demon blood.

Nodding to her own thoughts, Kagome hummed softly as she continued forward. It felt as though things were about to get easier and better for herself and her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Might be awhile until the next update. I'll try and get it up as soon as possible, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This chapter kind of jumps around a lot. Please don't kill me ^^; I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing of Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly as she went about the task of making Kaiya's formula. Glancing toward her daughter she smiled as she noticed that Kaiya was sitting next to Shippo and watching the kit with a serious expression. The change in her daughter's temperament was obvious and her relaxed temperament seemed to put the others in the group at ease too.<p>

Glancing momentarily toward her companions, she watched as they cleaned up the dishes from dinner. Turning her attention back to her current task, she continued to add the correct measure of formula to the bottle in her hold. Satisfied with the correct amount of water and formula that rested in the bottle she put the top onto the bottle. Covering the tip with her finger she shook the bottle until the formula was mixed completely with the water.

Waiting until it settled she nodded in satisfaction and made her way over to Kaiya and Shippo. Smiling when she came to where they were seated, she squatted down in front of them. "Hey guys, are you ready for bed?" she questioned.

Shippo stopped talking in the midst of his story to Kaiya and frowned. "Aw Kagome, do we need to go to bed now?" he questioned.

Kagome sighed when Kaiya copied Shippo's object to the idea of going to bed. "Yes, you both are young and need to sleep".

Both children pouted at her response, after some time Shippo sighed and slowly got up and made his way toward his sleeping spot.

Shaking her head at his behavior, Kagome picked Kaiya up and carried her toward their sleeping spot, laying her daughter down she tucked her in, seeing that her daughter was going to start fussing, Kagome quickly handed her the bottle she had prepared and sighed in relief when Kaiya instantly began to drink the formula.

Kagome normally wouldn't give her daughter something to drink before going to be bed, but it seemed to be the only thing that would calm her since the event a few weeks ago and had become a night time routine for them. It was a routine she was hoping Kaiya would no longer need when she got older, but for now she would let it go, because she needed her daughter to get as much sleep as possible. If drinking the formula or water every night was the only way to do so, then so be it. She was sure this behavior would be gone when she switched her to a sippy cup.

Glancing down at Kaiya, Kagome smiled softly as she noticed that her daughter was already beginning to give into her exhaustion. Kissing her forehead, Kagome stood and made her way to where Shippo was resting.

Noting that Shippo was already snuggled in his bedding, Kagome keeled down and quickly gave the small fox kit a quick kiss on the forehead. Bidding the kitsune goodnight she then joined her daughter on their bedding. It didn't take long before she felt herself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly for the group and they continued their travel in search of jewel shards. They found a good amount, which pleased Inuyasha greatly, meaning the hanyou was in a good mood and allowed the group some time off. Kagome was pleased at this because it gave the two youngest members of the group, Kaiya and Shippo, time to rest and behave as young ones should.<p>

Kagome smiled softly as she watched her daughter play with her kitsune companion. She was glad that the two were getting along-it helped her a lot to have Shippo look after and play with Kaiya. Especially now, since Kaiya was growing and gaining more energy as each day passed. Giving them one last glance, Kagome began to browse through one of the parenting books she had brought with her from her own time.

Kagome had been reading her book for half an hour before she heard Shippo yell for her, the alarm in his tone made her quickly discard her book and make her way over to the kitsune. She quickly noticed the cause for his concern as she approached, Kaiya was laying motionless on the ground. Quickening her speed she kneeled by her daughter and gently picked her up. "What happened Shippo?" She questioned, trying to keep herself calm.

Shippo was panicked "I-I don't know Kagome! We were playing and then she suddenly fell asleep!"

Kagome frowned "Let's go Shippo" She stated as she rose to her feet and began to walk in the direction of where her companions rested. Her thoughts were whirling, she had no clue what was happening with her daughter. She could feel the heat of her daughter's body through her clothing and it worried her.

Coming to a stop as she reached the camp ground she sat down beside Sango and she rearranged Kaiya so she was resting on her lap. She frowned as she examined her daughter more closely. Laying the palm of her hand onto her daughter's forehead, her brow furrowed as she noted that her daughter did indeed have a fever as she previously thought.

"What's wrong with her Kagome?"

Kagome glanced at Sango and noticed her worried gaze. Kagome offered her friend a hesitant smile "I'm not sure. She has a fever and suddenly become unconscious while playing with Shippo" she replied, sighing she brushed the fringe from her daughter's forehead. "I remember my mother saying that sometimes babies will come down with a fever...but I didn't think it would be like this"

Her daughter had been healthy since birth, she assumed that since her daughter was hanyou she would not experience the same illness' as human babies. Turning her attention upward she glanced around the campsite until her gaze rested on Inuyasha who was currently residing in a tree.

"Inuyasha"

She heard him huff and took that as her cue to continue "Could we go back to Keade's village?" she questioned.

Inuyasha glanced down at her and Kaiya "I guess..." he replied hesitantly.

Kagome smiled thankfully, readjusting her hold on her daughter she sighed softly. She hoped that Keade would have something that would help rid Kaiya of her fever. If not, she would return to her time to see if her mother knew of anything that could help.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced down at her daughter with a worried gaze, taking the wet cloth that rested on her daughter's forehead she placed it into the bowl of cool water that rested beside her.<p>

Wringing the access water from the cloth she placed it on to her daughter's forehead. She frowned as her daughter whimpered and the cloth seemed to steam in response of being laid on the heated flesh.

She was currently at loss as to what to do to ease her daughter's pain. They had been in Keade's village for a few weeks now, after entering the village the group had quickly made their way to Keade to seek the elderly woman's help. Keade wasted no time getting the correct herbs to help but everything the elderly woman tried to do had no effect at all.

With each day that passed her daughter's health only further deteriorated. It left everyone in the group confused- Kaiya had been the picture of health weeks prior, the illness she had, had come quickly.

Kagome had asked Inuyasha if he knew what could help and he had responded that he had no knowledge of anything that could.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the cover of the entrance to the hut she was currently residing in opened. Kagome turned her attention momentarily to the one at the entrance and smiled tiredly as noticed Inuyasha standing at the entrance. "Hey Inuyasha" she greeted.

He nodded in return to her greeting and his gaze instantly rested on Kaiya, worry evident in his expression and voice he questioned " How is she?"

Kagome frowned "Not good" she replied, moving her daughter's damp hair away from her face she sighed softly "She still won't eat anything, she hasn't awoken since yesterday".

Inuyasha sighed "The well isn't working" this statement brought Kagome's attention away from her daughter and toward her companion. Seeing her expression, Inuyasha continued "I went to the well to go to your time and ask your more for help. But it wouldn't work"

Kagome's brow furrowed and her frown deepened. This couldn't be happening, why now? She had been hoping that her mother could give some medication or get some information from her time that might be able to help her daughter.

She rose to her feet, meeting Inuyasha's gaze she gestured toward her daughter "Keep an eye on her. I'll be right back" she instructed.

Seeing Inuyasha's nod, Kagome left the hut and quickly ran toward where she knew the well rested. Even though she believed Inuyasha's words. She wanted to check for herself. It didn't take her long to reach the clearing where the well rested.

Stopping before it she inhaled deeply in hopes of catching her breath, walking up to the well she closed her eyes and silently prayed to all beings above that the well would work for her. Without hesitation she jumped into the depths of the well.

She didn't feel the warmth of the magic the well usually held. She grunted as she landed at the bottom of the well. Opening her eyes she glanced upward and frowned as she noted the same blue sky of the feudal era met her gaze. _No _, she groaned. It didn't work for her either.

Sighing she began to climb up the well, with her experience of climbing up the well, she soon reached the top. Her thoughts were frantic as she made her way back to the village.

It didn't take her long to reach the hut where her daughter and best friend rested. Pushing back the flap of the entrance she made her way inside. The sight that greeted her wasn't one she had been expecting.

Inuyasha was hunched over her daughter, his expression worried. Kagome rushed to their side and looked down at her daughter. It seemed that in her absence her daughter's health had taken a turn for the worst.

"What happened Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha meet her gaze with his own panicked one. "I don't know. She just seemed to get worse."

Kagome didn't think it was possible for her daughter to get worse. She was wrong. Her daughter was covered in sweat and the small girl seemed to be struggling to breath. _No! _She mentally exclaimed.

Picking up her daughter she cradled her to her chest and rocked back and forth. She felt her heart drop as she noticed her daughter's breath continued to come in struggled gasps. _No, please no. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>'* * *<p>

All was quiet in the forest, the creatures were enjoying the summer heat and their was peace among all beings, a figure in white strolled through the foliage head held high as he checked his territory.

It was a peaceful day even for the deadliest of creatures. A small smirk came to Sesshoumaru's lips as he continued to patrol the borders of his lands. He couldn't leave this kind of work to the humans that lived on his land, no they often let in unwanted things.

Feeling that he had done a sufficient walk of his borders and coming up with no troubles Sesshoumaru stopped and made his way back toward where he left his retainer and ward. Sesshoumaru felt good-he had nothing to worry about these days.

It had been four moon cycles since he had rid himself of his mistake and his thoughts were finally settled. Making him able to do his job as the western lord.

Noting that he was near where his half brother, his sire's mistake, rested he let a small smirk come to his lips. Curiously, he wondered how the miko had taken her offspring's despise. He didn't let his mind ponder on that too much, as he didn't care of the miko nor her offspring.

As he neared the clearing he stilled, listening carefully he noted that his ward was not alone-she had another being with her. Sniffing the air lightly he tried to figure out who it was, his eyes narrowed as he smelt his half brother's miko near, but he could not smell who it was that was with his ward.

Curious on who would approach his ward without his permission he continued toward where his ward was playing. Coming into the entrance he stiffened and his eyed widened slightly as he took notice of whom his ward was with.

A hanyou. More specifically the hanyou he had sired. _How could this be? The poison should have ended her life._

It should have. Why didn't it? From what he could tell, the hanyou was in perfect health and had grown to where she could walk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru look! Rin has a new friend!" His ward greeted when she noticed his presence.

Sesshoumaru's rose a brow and responded with a "hn". He turned his attention once more toward the young hanyou that kept his ward company. He looked the hanyou over with narrowed eyes.

He felt his curiosity rise when he noticed that aside from aging, there was something new with the hanyou. She was wearing something upon her wrists, they seemed to be wards of some kind. _Curious._

Sesshoumaru stilled as he heard the miko's voice, calling out for her pup, turning his attention toward where the miko was coming from Sesshoumaru watched with masked curiosity as she emerged a few moments later. Her attention went directly to her pup, she quickly made her way over to the young hanyou and picked her up "What are you doing here Kaiya? I thought I told you to stay with your uncle." Though the miko was obviously scolding the pup, her words seemed to be underlined with humor as well.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko finally seemed to realize she was not alone-she smiled at Rin. Which Rin returned without hesitation "Lady Kagome! Is Kaiya your baby?"

The pup, Kaiya, seemed to be insulted at being called a 'baby' -her reaction to the title made Kagome laughed and she nodded "Yes Rin, Kaiya is my baby. Though I'm afraid she is not really a 'baby' anymore" she stated as she put the pup back onto the ground. "Thank you for looking after her Rin." she added with a small smile upon her lips.

Rin nodded her head "Rin doesn't mind!" she stated happily "Kaiya is Rin's friend now"

Kagome hummed and nodded and then took her pups hand. Sesshoumaru was surprised the miko had yet to notice him, he wasn't hiding. _Maybe the miko had the poison and it just made her slow? _He smirked at his own thoughts and as he noticed the miko had finally turned his way. She stiffened upon seeing him and also tightened her hold on her daughter's hand.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow at the action, but did not speak. Waiting for the miko to respond to his presence. He didn't have to wait long, for soon the miko took a step back and looked at him with wide eyes. "S-Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"This Sesshoumaru believes the answer to your question is obvious miko"

He watched as Kagome glanced toward Rin and huffed. She bowed slightly to him while still keeping a hold of her daughter's hand. "Ah yes, well we will be going now-my apologies for bothering you and your pack"

Sesshoumaru frowned as she watched the miko start off toward where her pack was resting. "What is on the hanyou's wrists?" He watched, curiously, as the miko stopped and looked back at him before looking at her daughter.

"Protection bracelets"

Sesshoumaru rose a brow at her answer, protection against what? Though Sesshoumaru wasn't usually one to question or converse with humans, ecspecially with humans of no standing, he decided to voice his question. It might be benefical to him. "What are they protecting against?"

He watched as the miko stood, now facing him, she seemed hesitant to answer him. After a few moments of silence, the miko huffed and responded "Kaiya fell ill five months ago. She almost died, it felt like she had died. Then she suddenly became better, it was strange, but what was really strange was what happened after she recovered..." she stopped talking and glanced down at her daughter, once again it seemed as though the miko was hesitant to continue. After a few moments though, she finally did "After she recovered, poison started coming from her claws. The protection bracelets are to protect her, and others around her, from her poison. At least until she gets better control over it."

Sesshoumaru had begun looking at the hanyou the miko was holding onto as she explained the situation. It was interesting. Not only had a hanyou survived his poison, a poison that could kill adult demons and humans alike. She also was able to use poison. "Hn" he responded, not showing his curiosity as he looked the hanyou over. A smirk came to his lips as he noticed the hanyou was looking him over too.

He turned his attention toward the miko when she cleared her throat. He watched as she fidgeted in place and started taking a step toward the path she was previously going to. "Well, We have to get back now. Goodbye" she stated before softly leading her pup from the clearing and toward where her pack-and his half brother- rested.

Normally Sesshoumaru would have killed anyone that would turn their back toward him, or dismiss him before he could dismiss them. However, with the new knowledge he just obtained, he had a lot to think about. Maybe, the hanyou he sired would be of some use after all. Her life might be worth keeping around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all, so sorry for that cliff hanger for the last chapter and that this chapter was short . **

**I couldn't kill of Kaiya, she's a baby-not even I could kill off an innocent baby. Plus she's the key for making this a Sesshoumaru/Kagome romantic story. So...she still lives! YAY. Sorry for being misleading. Thanks to those that reviewed!**


End file.
